


Warriors The Rebirth: Fire Tooth & Blood

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Reincarnation, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Warriors fire blood and tooth, WindClan (Warriors), tooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Taking place several years after the books, Whitestar, the leader of ThunderClan will be tested in his faith of StarClan when two kits are born from the prophecy foretold by a cat that has long since passed when he finds himself in the Dark Forest. One will save the clan and the other being it's downfall





	1. Cats of the Clans

**ThunderClan**

  
**Leader-**

_Whitestar, a tom with sharp green eyes and a black pelt with white tipped ears and tail_

**Deputy-**

_Hawkeye, a tom with gold eyes and dark brown fur_

**Medicine Cat-**

_Rabbitfoot, a she-cat with chestnut and white fur with yellow eyes_

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**

_Tinypaw, a small black tom with one white paw and ice blue eyes_

**Warriors-**

_Froglegs, a tom with cornflakes blue eyes with a red tabby pelt_

_Silentwhisker, a tom with rust colored pelt covered in scars, gold eyes, and one ear._

_Doveheart, a she-cat with snow white fur and green eyes_

Mistynose, a she-cat with blue eyes and a silver pelt  
_Sparrowheart, a tom with a brown pelt and white under belly and gold eyes  
Sandstorm, a muscular tom with sand colored fur and green eyes_

 **Apprentices-**  
_Shortpaw, a gray tabby tom with amber eyes and short tail (mentor Sandstorm)_  
Graypaw, a gray tabby with gold eyes (mentor Sparrowheart)  
Firepaw, a fiery orange tom with brilliant green eyes (mentor Froglegs)

**Elders-**  
_Brokentooth, a tom with brown and white spotted pelt, green eyes, and jagged teeth  
Tinyears, a white tortoise shell with blue eyes and small round ears_

**Queens-**  
_Leafshade, a calico with green eyes_  
Mapletooth, a brown ragdoll with yellow eyes  
Grayclaw, a gray pelted cat with gray eyes

**Kits-**

_Cloudkit, tom with light gray and white fur and green eyes_  
(mother Grayclaw)  
Ravenkit, a tom with midnight black fur and ice blue eyes  
(mother Grayclaw)  
Leopardkit, a she-cat with light brown kit with darker brown spots, pale yellow eyes  
(mother Mapletooth)  
Jaykit, a gray tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes  
(mother Mapletooth)  
Mousekit, a tom with agouti fur and brown eyes  
(mother Mapletooth)

* * *

  
**RiverClan**  
  


**Leader-**  
_Morningstar, a gold she-cat with blue eyes_

**Deputy-**  
_Oneear, a she-cat with white fur with her left ear being black with gold eyes_

**Medicine Cat-**  
_Shrewwhiskers, a small brown tom with small whiskers and blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**  
_Lionpaw, a gold tom with amber eyes_

**Warriors-**  
_Blackwing, a white tom with large black spots on both sides of his stomach with one blue eye and one green_  
Sharptooth, a small she-cat with white blonde fur and yellow eyes  
Mouseheart, dusty gray tom with blue eyes  
Skunkpelt, a black and white tom with yellow eyes  
Frogthroat, a massive tan she-cat with amber eyes  
Yellowtail, a blonde tom with gray eyes  
Fishlegs, a white she-cat with gray legs and copper eyes

 **Apprentices-**  
_Hollypaw, a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes (mentor Yellowtail)_  
Cloudpaw, a fully white she-cat with blue eyes (mentor Frogthroat)  
Squirrelpaw, a tan she-cat with gray eyes (mentor Fishlegs)

 **Elders**  
_Whiteears, a brown she-cat with white ears and yellow eyes_  
Minnowheart, a white tom with a gray muzzle and blue eyes  
Owlclaw, a white she-cat with black speckled fur and yellow eyes

 **Queens-**  
_Mistyeyes, a brown and tan cat with green eyes_  
Rosepelt, red and white cat with amber eyes  
Mothtail, a gray and tan cat with blue eyes  
Foxtail, a fox colored cat with light green eyes

 **Kits-**  
_Oakkit, a reddish brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother Mothtail)_  
Breezekit, a sand colored tom with brown eyes (mother Mothtail)  
Twigkit, a brownish gray she-cat with green eyes (mother Foxtail)  
Adderkit, a gray tom with yellow eyes (mother Rosepelt)

* * *

  
**ShadowClan**

 

**Leader-**  
_Fallingstar, a she-cat with gray eyes and blue fur_

**Deputy-**  
_Sparrowpelt, a tom with brown and white fur and amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat-**  
_Liontail, a golden tom with blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**  
_Thistlepaw, a gray and white mottled fur with green eyes_

**Warriors-**  
_Silvertongue, a handsome black tom with brilliant emerald eyes_  
Thunderpelt, a massive tom with blonde fur and blue eyes  
Roseleaf, a red she-cat with green eyes  
Longlegs, a long legged marbled she-cat with green eyes  
Squirreltooth, a black and white striped tom with amber eyes and front teeth that pokes out.  
Ferntail, a shaggy brown tom with yellow eyes  
Silvertail, a light gray slender she-cat with amber eyes  
Loudheart, a light orange tom with brown eyes

 **Apprentices-**  
_Robinpaw (mentor Thunderpelt), a she-cat with black and brown fur and gray eyes_  
Spiderpaw (mentor Roseleaf), a tom with brown fur, amber eyes, and long legs  
Adderpaw (mentor Silvertail), a rugged black tom with yellow eyes  
Quickpaw (mentor Ferntail), a chocolate tom with green eyes

**Elders-**  
_Oneeye, a calico with yellow eyes however one of them is blind_  
Yellowtooth, a dark gray tom with yellow fangs and amber eyes  
Rabbitpelt, a tom with agouti fur and copper eyes  
Firenose, a skinny orange she-cat with blue eyes  
Tangledpelt, a she-cat w _ith knotted tan fur and amber eyes_

**Queens-**  
_Leafpool, a red tabby with amber eyes_  
Brackenfoot, a dark red cat with gray eyes  
Darkstripe, a orange tabby with darker orange stripes and blue eyes  
Minnowears, a silver cat with brown eyes

 **Kits-**  
_Twigkit, a she-cat with light brown fur and sapphire eyes_  
(mother Darkstripe)  
Cloudkit, a gray and white tom with gold eyes  
(mother Darkstripe)  
Tigerkit, a orange she-cat with green eyes  
(mother Brackenfoot)  
Redkit, a red tom with aqua eyes  
(mother Brackenfoot)  
Bluekit, a she-cat with blue fur and copper eyes  
(mother Brackenfoot)  
Smallkit, a tom with a small ears, gray fur and amber eyes  
(mother Minnowears)

* * *

  
**WindClan**  
  


**Leader-**  
_Rushingstar, a tall slender black she-cat with gold eyes_

**Deputy-**  
_Badgerheart, a tom with badger colored fur and blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat-**  
_Tigerclaw, a tiger pelted she-cat with green eyes_

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**  
_Hawkpaw, a brown she-cat with green eyes_

**Warriors-**  
_Fallingclaw, a maroon she-cat with green eyes_  
Raccoontail, a tom with a raccoon colored pelt and gold eyes  
Venomtongue, a scruffy gray and black tom with amber eyes  
Littlefoot, a marbled white red and orange she-cat with gray eyes and small paws  
Jaywing, a silver and black striped she-cat with green eyes  
Ashpelt, a smokey gray tom with copper eyes  
Tigerfang, a white tom with black stripes and blue eyes

 **Apprentices-**  
_Twopaw, a small tom with an odd pelt his left side is white and his right is black, his left eye is yellow and his right blue (mentor Venomtongue)_  
Hoppaw, a rusty orange she-cat with amber eyes (mentor Fallingclaw)  
Barkpaw, a grayish black tom with amber eyes (mentor Raccoontail)  
Dogpaw, a she-cat with tan and black fur with copper eyes (mentor Littlefoot)  
Splashpaw, a dark tan tom with a patch of white on his chest with green eyes (mentor Batnose)

 **Elders-**  
_Minktail, a dark gray tom with brown eyes_  
Mudwhisker, a muddy brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
Birdsong, a gray tom with gold eyes   
Crowsnap, a ruffled black tom with tattered ears and gray eyes

**Queens-**  
_Crookedtail, a brown and white mottled cat with blue eyes and a bent tail_  
Poppypelt, a cream colored cat with amber eyes  
_Dustclaw, a white cat with two gray paws in the front and gold eyes_

**Kits-**  
_Chirpkit, a spotted gray kit with yellow eyes (mother Crookedtail)  
Runningkit, a kit with a frizzled orange and white pelt and long legs with green eyes (mother Crookedtail)_

* * *

 

 **Other Cats**  
_Misty, a silver she cat_  
Crow, a scrawny black tom  
Big Shroom, a massive orange and black tom with a twisted muzzle

**Other Animals**  
_Jakuta, a red fox with a scarred muzzle  
Brutus, a blue fawn pitbull_


	2. Prologue

Whitestar trekked along the dirt path, rocks and leaves being kicked along as he glanced at his surroundings. The area smelled of ThunderClan but it looked nothing like his clan.

"What time is this? Blasted StarClan...you all been in the sky far to long that your clan is now filled with bee-brain cats." He spat his tail thrashing to the left in annoyance. The sudden cries of cats all around him had the ThunderClan leader on high alert his eyes narrow as his ears perk up and his claws drawn out ready to attack whomever or whatever may spring up.  
  
He took a deep breath and his eyes harden as the tinge of blood assaults his senses ' _This is ThunderClan blood.'_ He thought as he picked up the pace running for the camp, he didn't know how he knew the way but he didn't question his paws. He leapt over the brush and thorn barrier skidding to a halt as he came muzzle to claw with the cat responsible.  
  
"I was waiting for you Whitestar."  
  
A cat black as night with red eyes, it's body a mere silhouette that danced like black flames sat in the center of the camp, around it were bodies upon bodies of ThunderClan cats that laid in pools of their own blood motionless. The sight of so many dead cats didn't seem to faze the black and white leader as he glared at the shadow cat "Now don't look at me that way, it was bound to happen." The black cat said with a grin.  
  
"What was bound to happen? Do you mean clan blood being spilled?"  
  
The other laughed "You stupid forest cat, when is clan blood NOT being spilled? I am a bearer of the prophecy that is to come, one that shall be far greater than StarClan itself!"  
  
Whitestar looked more enraged than confused "What do you mean?" He hisses suddenly pouncing the other, the black cat could've easily dodged the attack but he allowed himself to be pen down.  
  
"Cats of the past will hunt in the forest, the claws of dogs will be your end lest fire is set in the forest."  
  
Whitestar huffed out a laugh "You sayin' we have to burn down the forest to protect it? What kind of prophecy is that?"  
  
The odd shadow cat laughed before vanishing into wisps of smoke under the paws of the clan leader leaving him alone.


	3. Dovekit

It was a warm start to newleaf for the cats of ThunderClan. The clan was slowly waking up as toms and she-cats of various heights and ages rushed about the clan attending to their jobs given due to their positions.  
  
Amongst all the commotion a tall muscular black tom with white tipped ears and tail stepped from his den making his way up a tangle of leaves, branches, and vines until he reached a canopy of leaves that sat on a large branch. It looked like an outstretched arm with a cupped palm full of leaves high above the clan.  
  
Whitestar, the leader of ThunderClan watched his clan with little interest, his sharp green eyes flicking left to right as an occasional snort of amusement escapes the tom as he watched the 'paws stumble and fumble for they were still getting used to doing work. He recalled his days as a 'paw, he had to admit it was hard work at first but it was something any old cat could easily adjust to.  
  
Whitestar nods approvingly feeling satisfied with what he was seeing knowing his clan was in order for now the morning was going smoothly. He laid down closing his eyes as was listening to sounds of paws against the ground, meows of chatter, and the forest life around him and his clan.  
  
"Whitestar, there is a problem...."  
  
The black and white tom hissed softly out of annoyance as he opens his green eyes only to see a young she-cat with chestnut and white fur, a ragdoll named Rabbitpaw who was an apprentice to the medicine cat.

Rabbitpaw was currently sitting and peering up at him "What is it Rabbitpaw?" Whitestar growls.

The she-cat lowered her ears but sat up taller "It's Misty...she is in labour...." she explains as the leader stretched out his body listening to the situation "And it's my problem how? It's your job to help Badgertooth, you're his apprentice." He said flicking his tail feeling annoyed that he was being bothered.  
  
"I know but she won't give birth unless you're there." Rabbitpaw said glancing over at the nursery. Whitestar huffed as he leaps down from his perch landing gracefully on his paws, with a flick of his tail he began to walk to the nursery. The name alone of the queen made his fur prick and skin crawl.  


The gruff voice of the old medicine cat echoed off the dirt and rock walls "Oh cut it out with the kit act and give birth to the kits already you mouse-brained kittypet!" spat the old badger pelted tom. His gold eyes narrowed and his fangs were bared he wanted nothing more but for this moment to be over with.  
  
Laying in a bed of strength soft miss was a silver she-cat who continues to yowl in agony as her claws unsheathe and retract as she digs into the nest she was laying in. "Where's Whitestar!?" she wails "I need Whitestar!" Misty continues to groan and cry causing the other queens to grow angry and the young kits to cry for they had been woken up.  
  
Whitestar enters the den with look of pure disgust on his features as a wash of relief over took the den with murmurs of "Finally" and "Thank StarClan!"

The tom glared at Misty angry that she was disturbing the peace "I'm here, now stop being foolish and give birth to your kits...you're only hurting them but not birthing them." He spat his ears flat against his skull clearly angry.  
  
Hearing the toms' voice and seeing him there the kittypet mews in joy finally cooperating with the medicine cat. Her mind swimming with fantasies of Whitestar and herself raising the kits together. He was the perfect tom, strong and muscular he's nothing like her mate back home a soggy old tom who just slept all day.  


But after what seemed like three cat lifespans the kittypet gave birth to two kittens, a calico and a pure white she-cat. Rabbitpaw quickly scooped the calico kit up gently and laid it near the kittypet "Quick give her a bath to warm her, I'll clean up this one." The medicine cat apprentice explained hoping that Misty would at least cooperate this time since Whitestar was here.  
  
Rabbitpaw lapped at the small kit cleaning her until she was free of blood. The kit soon began to cry out for milk making Rabbitpaw move her to her mother. However she was met with a surprise that she felt deep down was bound to happen.

"Misty, you're gonna have to...ah Misty!"  
  
The apprentice quickly yet gently tugged the blood coated kit from the queen and began to lap at its blood slick fur "Misty why didn't you clean the kit!?" Rabbitpaw said between licks. "It's too much work, my housefolk usually did this...and its gross why would I want the taste of blood and slime in my mouth?" Misty said grooming herself feeling content.  
  
Whitestar narrowed his eyes his patience with the house cat was up. His claws were out but he told himself not to use them on the silly feline. "Listen here, when you came here you agreed to giving up the life of a kittypet, you came here with your belly swollen and your brother who I remind you was beaten by those two-legs that you claim you love so much!" His tone was merciless and belittling he just couldn't understand kittypet mentally. Why those cats are so bent on staying with twolegs? It's not like they could understand one another.  
  
Misty glanced over at her brother who sat trembling in the corner of the nursery, his frame was small and thin. He looked no older than a kit preparing to be a 'paw, his rust colored pelt littered in scars as his left ear was completely gone and his right eye baring and oval like burn shape where fur refused to grow.  
  
He had his name changed from Red to Silentkit because he never talks and to be safe in case he was a kit. Misty on the other hand refused to give up her pet name. "How can you love those monsters when they hurt your own pelt and blood?" The leader said with a hiss in his voice which was rising.  
  
Misty didn't say anything she only began to lap at her own pelt once more.

"Badgertooth! It's the kit! She's not moving!" Rabbitpaw cries as she began to breathe quickly. She never had a kit do this on her while training it was a new and very scary experience for her.  
  
"Okay calm down first Rabbitpaw, you gonna spook the others." The old tom hissed as he dashes over to the still kit and began to blow into its nose, the others watched as the small frame remained motionless. The tom quickly switched tactics and sat on his back paws and began roughly rubbing the kit hoping to wake it.

But in the end it was all in vain, Badgertooth lowered his paws to the ground shaking his head. Unlike the leader Badgertooth hadn't a problem with bringing his claws out, he pulled back and swiped at the kittypet she-cat.  
  
Instead of hearing pained yowls they heard nothing but absolute silence filled the nursery.  
  
The cats in the nursery all gasped when they saw that Silentkit had taken the blow for the self-centered she-cat. He crouched over the other his eyes watering but he remained quiet as his left cheek was left dripping with crimson blood.  
  
"Silentkit..." Rabbitpaw whispers.  
  
The small tom shook himself off glaring at his sister as he turned away returning to his spot in the back of the den curling up in his nest. Rabbitpaw lowered her ears as she picked up the dead kit "I'll see if Sparrowheart can help me bury the kit."

 

  
The following day it was unanimous that Misty had to go. Leafshade, another queen had volunteered to nurse the surviving kit, Dovekit since Misty was being exiled.

Misty was lead to the boarder by Hawkeye, a dark brown tom who was ThunderClan's deputy, and Mistynose a slender silver she-cat.  
  
"Don't you ever dare show you tail back here again. You're lucky that I don't wish StarClan would send dogs after you to eat you." Hawkeye spat his tail twitching violently. "You may share the first half of my name but I would never let a kit die like you did! Not even a dog does that!" Hissed Mistynose.  
  
Misty simply ignored the others as she walked out the camp only stopping to call out to her brother, who sat near the leaders den. He flinched at the use of his pet name he shook his head and fled for the nursery, clearly not wanting to go back to his old life. Seeing that his mind was made up Misty left the forest alone.  
  
Over the moons Dovekit grew and grew, causing mischief along the way. She was close friends with Silentkit and when he worked up enough nerve he played with the white kit.

When the naming ceremony came around she was one of the first to be named 'paw and had gotten Whitestar as her mentor.  
  
Dovepaw knew nothing of her mother and the clan made sure to keep quiet about it. Though Dovepaw doesn't know it yet, but she is going to be part of something big.  
  
_A prophecy in which two cats from the past shall walk the forest once more._


	4. Welcome New Warriors

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Skyclans' Nest." The booming voice of the clan leader rang out loudly over the camp catching the attention of all the cats.  
  
Whitestar stood on the high leafy branch with his eyes narrowed against the harsh sunlight, the cats below him were gathering slowly as they all sat in a semicircle beneath the nest leaving a fairly wide walkway in case it was a naming ceremony.  


 

Meanwhile two young cats sat anxiously in the apprentice den waiting for some signal of some sort "This is so exciting isn't it Silentpaw? To think that we'd finally get to be Warriors!" The light upbeat voice of Dovepaw bounced off the walls of the den as she bounced around the other excitedly her green eyes shining like the stars in Silverpelt. Silentpaw, on the other hand simply nods shyly as his tail drapes over his paws as he sat cowering from a unseen enemy. Though to be honest Dovepaw was sort of scaring him.  
  
Dovepaw saw this and calms down with a simple smile she pressed her pelt against her friends own rust colored one "You're so weird." She said playfully licking his ear, it took everything in Silentpaw not to jump at the sudden contact but he didn't mind so much seeing as it was coming from his friend.

From the entrance of the den a plump calico could be seen she looked confused and slightly frantic but with a glance towards the den a look of relief crossed her face.  
  
"There you two are, come on Frogpaw is already at the ceremony." Leafshade said poking her head into the apprentice den.  
  
"Sorry Leafshade."  
  
"....."  
  
Seeing Dovepaw looking like she had just rolled in some leaves Leafshade quickly ran up to the young she-cat and ran her tongue over her cheek and forehead "You look messy, did you roll in your nest? Oh...mouse-dung, it will have to do. Come on now you two know that Whitestar hates waiting." Leafshade said ushering the younger cats out.  


 

Whitestar cocked his head to the left watching the approaching cats take their seats "Finally decided to join us did you? You know I haven't a problem keeping you 'paws...." He said coldly to the young cats "You're lucky that Leafshade fetched you."  
  
Both flinch lowering their ears "We know...sorry Whitestar." Dovepaw said softly. The tom didn't say anything instead he carried on with the ceremony "Frogpaw, first off thank you for being on time..." this irked Dovepaw and she could see it in Silentpaws' eyes that he too hated being called out "secondly your pounces are like none other, your speed is unmatchable as well...from this day forth you'll be known as Froglegs."  
  
"Froglegs!"

"Froglegs!"

"Froglegs!"  
  
The clan cried out simultaneously welcoming the new name. Hearing his new name causes the red tabby to sit up straighter with his chest out appearing much larger than he actually is. It was painfully obvious he was showing off to the other warriors.

Whitestar glanced at Silentpaw and Dovepaw "Silentpaw, and Dovepaw...Dovepaw, you shown me many sides of you...some unappealing while others are very commendable. I am very glad to have been your mentor. Starting today you will be Doveheart."  
  
"Doveheart!"

"Doveheart!"

"Doveheart!"  
  
Doveheart felt her heart soar as she heard the cats call out her name. She turned to Leafshade who dips her head with a light purr "I'm so proud of you, my little kit all grown up." Leafshade mews making Doveheart flick her tail excitedly.

Whitestar continues "Silentpaw, you have come a long way as well. And I am very much impressed at how well you fight for cat with your history."  
  
History?

Doveheart glanced at her friend, was there something about him she didn't know? Well surely there is, he never talks so he must have secrets and she wanted to know about them. Oddly enough murmurs rose amongst the clan cats but the whispers weren't about Silentpaw there were of a cat Doveheart never heard of before.  
  
_"Ha, wonder what that heartless kittypet is doing now."_  
  
_"Who cares? If she had any brains she would've stayed in the clan, now she's missing out on her kit and brother becoming a warrior."_  
  
_"What was her name? Oh Misty...shame isn't it."_

Whitestar silenced the cats with a hiss before continuing "You are a great tom, and you deserve to be a warrior just as much as Froglegs and Doveheart. You're name is Silentwhisker."  
  
"Slientwhisker!"

"Silentwhisker!"

"Silentwhisker!"  
  
The clan seemed especially loud welcoming Silentwhisker into warrior-hood making the tom shrink down onto himself with a shudder feeling the eyes of many cats on him was scaring him "Thunderclan, today we are stronger! Today we have more warriors, we will not be defeated!" Whitestar shouts out to his clan, his voice booming echoing almost throughout the clan. "Welcome to warrior-hood, Froglegs, Doveheart, and Slientwhisker!"  
  
"Doveheart!"

"Froglegs!"

"Slientwhisker!"  


 

The new warriors sat quietly during their virgil perched high up on a large slanted rock at the edge of their boarder. From there they could see the tops of twoleg dens, the other clans, the tops of the trees where the Gathering takes place, and many other things that they would've never guessed was out there.  
  
Doveheart sat quietly her mind buzzing with what she heard at the naming ceremony. _'Who is Misty's kit? And why were the others saying mean things about her?'_ All of this bothered her and it was starting to upset her so she quickly changed topics.  
  
"This is so cool." Whispered Doverheart.  
  
"Does everything impress you!?" snapped Froglegs his amber eyes showing irritation.  
  
"You act like you just opened your eyes and wandered out of the nursery!" The red tabby grumbled as he rolled onto his left side trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Shut up, anyway we can't talk!" Doveheart snapped turning her head from Froglegs who looked baffled "What!? You! You can't tell me to be quiet after you were the first one to speak!"  
  
"Shut up Frogfart!"  
  
"You first Dovebreath!"  
  
Silentwhisker shifted into a more comfortable position drawing his paws under himself closing his eyes. He honestly enjoyed the bickering between the two, despite his words Froglegs was also another friend of theirs. Doveheart stood stretching her legs and popping her back from her crouched position she was going to attempt to pounce Froglegs when the scent of the deputy hit her.  
  
"So how do you guys like the view?"  
  
The threesome turned around glancing at Hawkeye who walked up from behind "I remember when I first became Hawkeye, as a warrior." He said with a flick of his tail "I remembered being in awe at the sight before me. Funny that it changed so much in such a short time." He purrs not bothering to lecture the young cats about keeping quiet during this time. To him you're only young for a short time why not have fun while it lasts?  
  
The dark brown tom turned facing the camp "Why don't you three go eat and rest up when you wake up you'll join us in the trek to the Gathering."  
  
"Wait, so soon!? I'm excited to go but what did we do to deserve to go?" Froglegs asked shaking out his pelt.  
  
"Whitestar must've saw something in you that he liked." Hawkeye mews as he leaps off the rock "Now hurry on back...."  


 

Returning to the camp all three had the same surreal feeling only yesterday they were 'paws and now their warriors no more being bossed around and caring for the elders. Now their just as important as the rest of the clan (not like they weren't before).  
  
Unsure of where to go or what to do first, Froglegs raced to the fresh-kill pile sniffing through it before dragging out a plump gray rabbit. Slientwhisker stood at the entrance his gold eyes scanning the camp for he wasn't entirely sure of what to do now that he was a warrior. Did he have to wait for an order? Did he do whatever he wanted? This was so confusing. He sat down with his ear to the side as was starting to hate the promotion.  
  
"Silentwhisker, come here for a second." The rust colored tom turned facing Rabbitfoot the medicine cat "Do you want to come with me to collect some more Witch Hazel? We're running low on it and I know you are really talented when it comes to picking herbs...makes me wonder why you're not the medicine cat." Rabbitfoot laughed "Oh and while we're out there we need to get some more burnet since you, Doveheart, and Froglegs are going to the Gathering."  
  
Rabbitfoot touched the toms' shoulder with her tail tip "Come on, before Whitestar finds you some work to do." She said teasingly "Not to mention I need a big strong warrior to protect me." She said playfully making the other perk up as he got to his paws following the medicine cat out of the camp.  
  
Doveheart took the rest up advice and retired to the warriors den. It was much larger than the apprentice one and she was thrilled to find she had a nest made for her. She laid in her new nest trying make it comfortable as she was trying to rest for the long trek that she will be enduring but she found it impossible. She hadn't been to a meeting since she was a 'paw. She chuckled curling onto her back her tail lashing out at the nest "What's so funny?" Smallnose, a black and white spotted tom with a small muzzle asked. He lifted his head slightly as his voice was heavy with sleep. Doveheart twisted around her heart skipping a beat forgetting that she wasn't alone in the den "Sorry Smallnose...I'm just a bit excited for the Gathering that's all."  
  
"Well try to be quiet about it, I had to chase ShadowClan off our boarder...they have a tom that fights dirty...using tricks as if he was fox." Doveheart rolled her eyes not understanding how Smallnose thinks he's the only one who is working hard.  


 

Night fell and the cats who were attending the Gathering gathered at the entrance of the camp, Rabbitfoot giving out traveling herbs to the cats that were leaving which they all ate. Froglegs scrunched up his face chewing the herbs like they were rotten prey "Stop making such a fuss, you're a warrior for StarClans' sake. I seen kits eat herbs like grown cats without compliant." the medicine cat hissed "You're lucky I'm not like Badgertooth, he would've pinned you down till he heard you swallow the whole thing whole!" Rabbitfoot smirked reminiscing over the late medicine cat.  
  
With that the white and black leader walked up he was given his share of traveling herbs which he quickly lapped up thanking Rabbitfoot and lead the clan out leaving Mistynose in charge.  
  
The journey was a long one, the cats who mastered the trek felt nothing but the three newcomers felt it. Their pads were sore and their legs screamed for them to stop "This is a lot harder than I remember...." Doveheart meows.  
  
"You're telling me...I feel like I'm being weighed down by mud and rocks. You're feeling it too right Silentwhisker?" Groaned Froglegs as he began to feel his legs quake yet Silentwhisker simply shrugged though his movements looked a bit like staggering.  
  
"Don't lose faith, look just past those trees there...there are going to be some logs that are stacked on either side of this path, the grass will soon be dirt and pebbles. That marks a trail that goes for about twenty maybe forty tail lengths. At the other end and there will be a large clearing, it's shaped as a circle with more dirt boarded by trees, and high rocks. At its center is tall pine trees like the ones back at camp in a line. The sight is breathtaking, though it's obvious that two-legs did it." Hawkeye said his amber eyes shining slightly against the moonlight.  
  
Soon they came upon the logs like Hawkeye had said and were greeted by the fishy smell of RiverClan "RiverClan is already here..." grumbled Runningtail, a marbled tom who mumbled under his breath "I hate their stink." He spat feeling irritable.  
  
Whitestar growls under his breath signaling to his warrior to be quiet "Silence, we're at a Gathering do you want to anger StarClan!?" He snapped at the marbled tom causing him to lower his ears "No...sorry Whitestar." Runningtail said softly.  
  
"Well if it isn't ThunderClan. Welcome." Morningstar said dipping her head to the clan leader from her place on the high rock. "Hello Morningstar." Whitestar meows sounding unnaturally friendly that it spooked his clan.  
  
"I take it that Fallingstar and Rushingstar haven't shown up yet." Whitestar said noticing that the scents of the other clans were absent as his clan sat together amongst the other cats.  
  
The golden she-cat nods "ShadownClan and WindClan are running late. I do hope that everything is alright." She said glancing up at the clear starry sky. "I doubt StarClan will punish our clans suddenly. We have been at peace for many moons now." The gruff voice of the WindClan leader caused the waiting cats to turn around, the tall gray tabby strolled up to the high rock exchanging greetings with the other leaders.  
  
Dovehearts' eyes widen when she saw Roseleaf, a small red tortoise-shell, her friend standing near the leader "Roseleaf!" she cried happily her tail swishing left to right in enthusiasm. Roseleaf looks around trying to figure out who had called her name only to see Doveheart lift her paw off the ground slightly. In response Roseleaf dips her head before mouthing "Wait for the Gathering to start, I have so much to tell you."

Doveheart nods wishing that the meeting would begin already. As if on que Fallingstar appears with her clan, the blue she-cat leaps up onto the high rock followed by Rushingstar and Whitestar.  
  
"Excuse us for the delay...one of our warriors had a bad case of belly aches, alas Robinpaw and Sparrowpelt couldn't join us." The leader of ShadowClan said apologetically making the other leaders shake their heads brushing off the tardiness.  
  
"That is alright, the health and safety of our warriors and apprentices is important...but now all that matters now is that we can begin." Rushingstar said with a short nod.

 

 

The moon was at its fullest when the yowls of Windclans leader rangout silencing the clans.  
  
"Welcome all of you, let us begin with Shadowclan, Fallingstar if you will."  
  
Nodding Fallingstar began "This greenleaf our clan has had many kits born; Twigkit, Cloudkit, Tigerkit, Redkit, Bluekit, and Smallkit. All kits had been born to Lizardtongue and Dewstorm." This was followed by a sea of congratulations and blessings "Yet, we seen our share of tragedy...my son, Tangledtoes was killed by a dog that had made its way into our camp. He was protecting the nursery." The cats murmur condolences and apologies.  
  
Rushingstar seeing the struggle in the leaders eyes quickly takes over "We haven't lost anyone nor has there been births but we have seen the two-legs finally leave the area near our hunting grounds. We must thank RiverClan for allowing us to hunt near your territory, but as of tomorrow we will be hunting back on our lands once more."  
  
This was met with a bunch of surprisingly sad meows, it seemed to the leader that in the short time the two clans had bonded.  
  
"RiverClan has been prosperous as well. We have plenty of herbs growing near the rivers, StarClan has blessed us and we wish to share the bounty with the other medicine cats. Feel free to send your medicine cats to gather herbs in our boarder." Morningstar mews.  
  
"And ThunderClan is doing well, we have lost our older medicine cat, Badgertooth from old age. But Rabbitfoot is doing well when it comes to handling sick cats. We have three new warriors; Doveheart, Froglegs, and Silentwhisker." The clans cheered out the names as well as gave out congratulations.  
  
The three young warriors couldn't help but feel embarrassed and yet important all at the same time.  
  
"Now let's get this Gathering started shall we?" Morningstar said and with a flick of her tail the meeting began.  


  



	5. Silvertongue

The leaders conversed amongst themselves leaving the warriors, deputies, medicine cats, and apprentices to their own devices. Doveheart ran up to Roseleaf nuzzling her friend affectionately "I missed you so much!" Doveheart  _mrrows_  "Last time I saw you you were Dovepaw, geez it felt like moons since we last spoke" Roseleaf meows.  
  
"You say that like we didn't do that mission together. Remember that coyote we chased along with Sliverpaw and Ravenwing from ShadowClan?" Doveheart purred happily.  
  
"Its Silvertongue now."   
  
The she-cats turn to see a tall slender black tom with a narrow jaw, his emerald eyes shined against the moonlight. "Though I recall you were the one who was being chased, for a ThunderClan cat you run like WindClan." Slivertongue mocked flicking his tail.  
  
"So, at least I wasn't the one cowering like a kit under a shrub." Teased Doveheart.  
  
Silvertongue felt his ears burn and his pelt prick "I wasn't hiding I was assessing the situation."  
  
"From a shrub?" Roseleaf questioned causing Silvertongue to fold his ears back.  
  
Not in the mood to argue Silvertongue changed the topic "My brother, Thunderpelt has taken a liking to you Doveheart." Silvertongue said glancing at the massive tom who looked like a golden ball of fluff. "He often thinks of you or talks about you...I have to admit it's rather bothersome."  
  
Roseleaf glared "This better not be one of your lies, she-cats don't like to be heartbroken you know."  
  
Leaning back with his paw raising it slightly Slivertongue shook his head "Oh no I wouldn't do that, what tom would want that. Look he's staring at you right now."   
  
The she-cats could see the golden tom staring before quickly looking away. The black tom purred feeling amused "See I told you." The black cat says and with that Silvertongue flicked his tail walking away. Roseleaf growls softly but noticed that Doveheart was still staring a the black tomcat.

"You alright?" her friend asked but Doveheart could only nod "Yeah...I just...I don't know what it is but it's something about Silvertongue that I find...you know."  
  
Roseleaf didn't seem surprised "You like him don't you? It was obvious when we were on the mission for SkyClan. He's only playing with you because he likes you too. Though you know it's against the Warrior Code to be his mate."  
  
Doveheart looked confused "No it's not...I know the rule 'Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.' But doesn't mean anything about mating."  
  
Roseleaf shook her head "That's the same thing, there had been a history of cats with mates not from their clan...I think one was named...Graystripe, another was Silverstream, Bluefur, and oh I forgot the others. But they all were cats who mated outside their clan and Starclan usually sends causality afterwards for breaking the rules."  
  
Doveheart flicked her tail "I'm sure it's fine. StarClan knows that cats aren't always going to fall in love with their clanmates."   
  
Hawkeye who had overheard the conversation glanced up at the sky, so far the starry sky was still free of clouds.  
  


Thunderpelt watched as his brother approached him sitting at his side a mischievous gleam in his eyes "Silvertongue I don't like that look on your face. What are you scheming?" Silvertongue hisses slightly "Why must you always assume the worse? I was simply conversing with old acquaintances."  
  


Froglegs sat with a RiverClan apprentice named Cherrypaw, and a ShadowClan warrior named Longears. Longears sat on his hind legs raising his white socked paws and punched the air like a boxer would for a knockout "That's when I hit the badger in the eyes blinding the mouse-brained creature."  
  
Cherrypaw sat leaning forward drinking in the story as if she was listening to a tale about ancient clans "Really!? That's so cool!" The impressionable apprentice meows. Froglegs rolls his eyes "Tsk. If you wanna hear something amazing listen to this story. I had gotten my name because of how high I can jump, it must be because I have SkyClan blood in me." Froglegs said proudly.   
  
"SkyClan is called SkyClan because they live up in the mountains. Their dens are so high they can touch the clouds just by raising a paw. I'm sure they learned how to maneuver in such conditions but jumping up and around there at that height is crazy."   
  
"You're both not wrong, SkyClan cats do jump very high because of their back legs." It was Whitestar who had spoken "I experienced it with my own eyes, but they do live in the mountains, not every cat is cut out for their lifestyle."  
  
Froglegs gave Longears a nudge "Ha! You're wrong and I'm right." He mocked making Longears growls "Really mouse-brain, he just said we're both right! Well whatever...I didn't know alright that either." He said flatly.  
  
Froglegs rolled his eyes "That's cause you're ShadowClan, all that darkness makes you-" a low growl from Whitestar silenced the tom "Must I remind you that we are not to upset StarClan while we're hear."  
  
Froglegs nods looking at Longears who sat with a smug look on his face.  
  
  
  
Silentwhisker glanced around the gathered cats feeling out of place. All the cats here were clan born and he wasn't, he didn't fit in not to mention he looked horrible. Sure the cats here had torn ears, scratches, or broken tails, but that was because they fought. They were strong. He was and still possibly is soft. He allowed a twoleg to burn him, and to cut his ear off. He didn't fight back, he was too scared too and this left him feeling ashamed.  
  
"Hey you're Silentwhisker right? I'm Hornetpaw." A small tiger striped tom said causing Silentwhisker to stiffen uncomfortably as he lowered his ear nervously nodding. "Whoa! Your wounds are cool, are they from fighting a fox? A dog? A badger?" The apprentice meows with admiration stepping closer to the timid tom.  
Silentwhiskers' whiskers twitch as he struggles to speak he wasn't sure what to say. "Oh wow! If fighting those animals makes me look as cool as you then I wanna fight them!" The young tom said beaming.  
  
"Oh do they call you Silentwhisker because no cat can hear you when stalk or is it because you don't talk?" Hornetpaw asked curiously his yellow eyes shinning curiously.  
  
To Silentwhiskers' delight Whitestar leaps up onto the highrock calling out that the Gathering reached its end and the clans were ordered to return home.

As they exit the Gathering Grounds Doveheart could see the timid tom and Froglegs near the back of their small group.

"You got yourself into a awkward situation back there didn't you?" Doveheart mews as she fell into pawstep with the quiet rusty tom as they trekked back to the camp "You know it would be much easier if you talked." She said gently.  
  
Silentwhisker said nothing as he looked away from the other when he suddenly bursts into a sprint leaving the others behind him. "What's up with him?" Froglegs asked dryly "I don't know...maybe it's something I said." Was all Doveheart could say.  
  
  
  
  
"Hawkeye why don't you lead a patrol? Get three other cats to help you, I'll send four more to hunt." Whitestar said scanning the clan for cats to send. He spotted Doveheart and Bristlenose engaged in a small conversation "You two why dont you go join the patrol with Hawkeye, it's better than just sitting around the camp." Whitestar said looking down at the she-cats. It was the following morning after the Gathering.  
Neither of them complained, they knew better than to get into it with the leader.   
  
Hawkeye approached them with Sandstorm behind him "He's joining us on this patrol." Hawkeye said pointed to the slender tom behind him.  
  
"I think everyone is ready...let's go, and while we're out lets help the hunting patrol."  
  
Doveheart scanned the area for any foreign scents, her ears going back when she heard a twig snap underpaw from behind. Whipping around she lowered herself before springing into the air pouncing the intruder.   
  
"What! Hey get off!"  
  
That voice.

Dovheart noticed it was Silvertongue she was pinning down to the ground "Silvertongue? What are you doing here? Hawkeye will have your hide if he catches you." She said in a low voice.   
  
The tom rolled his eyes "Tell me something I didn't know already...anyway, I came to see you. I heard from Frostfur that you like me...I had...well to be honest I had to know if this was for real."  
  
Doveheart folded her ears back "Well...I..." she looked away as she began to knead his fur unconsciously "Doveheart...?" Silvertongue said feeling his ears burn with embarrassment with the action.   
  
"I do...but it's against the code...we have to be loyal to our clans." She admits "Who cares, think of the other cats who broke this rule. To be honest StarClan is mouse-brained if they haven't realized this yet. It's a rule that every cat knows but choses to ignore when love rolls around."  
  
The tom said pushing himself up to his paws, he proceeded to push the white tortoise shell onto her back and press his muzzle close to hers "So...I now know how you feel, this gives me the advantage, my mate." Silvertongue said smirking.   
  
"Doveheart where are you talking to?" The voice of Bristlenose caught their attention and Silvertongue grins falling dramatically onto the ground "Ugh...you won this time ThunderClan! Don't think I won't forget this." He hissed getting to his paws shaking before leaping over brush and thorns.  
  
Bristlenose approached Doveheart and wrinkled her nose in disgust "You smell like ShadowClan...what happen?" The brown tabby asked curiously "It was Silvertongue he was over here but I fought him off told him to get lost." She lied. Bristlenose examined the she-cats paws "You bat him off with your pads? Or did you fight him without your claws? I don't smell blood."  
  
Doveheart growls slight "A real warrior doesn't have to shed blood if they dont have to." She was losing her patience with the other so before the younger cat could question further Doveheart began to hunt for mice.  
  
  


Many moons passed since the encounter, Doveheart and Silvertongue had been sneaking off to see each other. Hidden by the cover of darkness as they met at the Moonpool, they would lay with each other sharing tongues or exchanging stories of their day. Neither aware of the trouble and dangers that their meeting like this will bring on the clans.


	6. Stir

"Head left! I saw Barktooth head that way, that no good RiverClan-."  
  
"Sandstorm! Shut up already!" Snapped Whitestar as he leaps over the warrior "You need to remember to keep quiet when you're out on patrol." He growls as he scans the area.

The sandy tom lowered his ears but refrained from speaking. The sound of paw steps approaching causes Whitestar to hiss at Sandstorm making him lower to the ground in a crouch while the leader crouched in a pouncing stance preparing to strike.   
  
He opened his mouth drinking in the scents focussing only on the scents of cats.

 _"Sandstorm, Berryclaw, Mistynose, Froglegs, Leafshade...."_  
  
The leader folded his ears back before relaxing at the sight of Hawkeye, the massive tom looked over at Whitestar perplexed "Are you okay Whitestar?" He asked "Yeah I'm fine. Where'd Barktooth get off too?" He asked sounding uninterested "She crossed the boarder back north heading toward ShadowClan territory...I believe it's best to say that she will be their problem now. She's lucky Fallingstar is a kind and compassionate cat." Hawkeye said with a purr of amusement.  
  
"Right..." Whitestar breathed turning to the patrol "Lets head back to the camp...we need to have a clan meeting." He ordered before turning towards the camp "Those who wish to hunt for prey feel free to do so other than that the rest of you follow me."  
  


The cats gathered beneath SkyClan's Nest as Whitestar leaps onto the canopy "Listen I know that you all know that last few moons has been torturous with the constant invasion of other clan cats coming into our territory. As you all know it's been a rough leaf-bare and the season has barely started. Prey is becoming more and more scarce and it's prompting other clans to search farther for food even making them trespass." The black and white tom said. This brought about murmurs amongst the cats.  
  
"Yeah wasn't there a RiverClan cat here not to long ago?"  
  
"Patrol just chased off Barktooth."  
  
"The other clans sure are pushing their luck...."  
  
"What makes them think we are doing any better?"  
  
"Enough! I'm tired of wasting valuable strength on other clan cats who continue to enter our territory. From this day on any cat not belonging to ThunderClan will no longer be warned. If it so happens blood is spilled then blood is spilled." Whitestar said flatly.  
  
Doveheart looked up in absolute horror, how can Whitestar say that? Surely he realized that the other clans were only trying to provide for their clanmates right? He knows that prey is harder to find and sometimes cats end in other territory by accident right? Wounding them or worse killing them will only start conflict which would lead to war this couldn't be good for the clans.  
  
Doveheart looked at the others around her she could see it on their faces that this wasn't the way to go about handling this, but why wasn't anyone saying anything?

"Hey Whitestar, as good as the intentions are behind this...don't ya think that this is a little oh I don't a bee brained move?" Froglegs asked tilting his head to the left.

Whitestar narrowed his eyes at the young warrior he was about to speak when suddenly another cat spoke up "Froglegs is right, we shouldn't do this their only trying to provide for their clans."  
  
It was Sandstorm who spoke up his amber eyes shown confusion and concern that their leader was on the brink of starting war "Think about it Whitestar, we're all angry but shedding blood isn't the way to go. What will StarClan say?"  
  
Whitestar flicked his tail "Hawkeye, you take three warriors and go on patrol. We'll need to be patrolling twice as much now. You're all dismissed." He ordered not wanting to be questioned any further.  
  
It was nightfall and the night air was crisp and the winds slightly stinging.

"Uh this sucks...night patrol because I questioned our leaders brain...this is abuse." Froglegs mumbled as he shook slightly. He glanced over at Silentwhisker who sat quietly "You're not cold?" He asked the mute tom this earned him a weary glance from the smaller tom.  
  
"Come over here, sitting together will keep us...uh I mean. It's not like I want you to freeze or uh...j-just get over here." Froglegs spat as his ears burned from embarrassment.  
  
Silentwhisker looked amused but went to sit next to the red tabby, yet the sound of leaves crunching caught their attention making the toms spring into an attack stance.  
  
"Stay alert Silentwhisker."  
  
"You two can relax, it's just me."  
  
The hackles on the toms laid flat at the sight of Doveheart, Silentwhisker ran up to her and nuzzled her affectionately and she purred licking his muzzle while Froglegs looked at Doveheart confused "What are you doing out this late? I don't remember Mistynose asking you to come along." He said in a mocking tone.  
  
"She didn't, but I can't sleep..."  
  
"You can ask Rabbitfoot for something to help with that."  
  
"I would rather have her use those herbs on kits and the elders, besides there isn't anything wrong with me taking a walk it's not like I'm going to go sneak off and cause trouble." she spat with a roll of her eyes "I'll be right back."  
  
Before Froglegs could press on Doveheart was already running off into the forest. Her green eyes flashing annoyance she didn't understand why Froglegs had to be such a pest all the time with his game of questions and answers. Why couldn't he be like Silentwhisker and just say nothing at all?  
  
She stopped running when she reached the Thunderpath her eyes flicked left to right before crossing relieved that the monsters didn't roam at night like they do in the day.

 

Silvertongue laid under a tree curled up with his eyes closed listening to the sounds around him only when he heard his name called did he open his eyes. The cat black as night turned to see the white she-cat his expression softens as he walks up next to her a purr escaping his throat.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
Silvertongue nuzzled his mate affectionately before leading her over to where he was laying, Doveheart laid down and the tom laid next to her with his paws draped over her. He began to twine his tail around hers when he could feel that something was amiss "What's wrong Doveheart? You're awfully chatty this night." He said sarcastically though she could hear the playfulness in his voice.  
  
"It's nothing..." she lied quickly busying herself with a leaf.

Silvertongue tapped her shoulder making her twist her head around "Now, you should know better than to lie to a cat who was named for his lies. You can tell me anything Doveheart and it shall not waver my feelings for you." Silvertongue said his eyes flashing compassion and longing.  
  
With a sigh Doveheart spoke "Its Whitestar...as much as I love seeing you visit in our territory he has a new rule. It goes like 'If we catch any cat in our territory that isn't ThunderClan we have the right to spill blood.' Or something like that."  
  
This intrigued Silvertongue making his eyes widen "Well that's my kind of rule. Shame that Fallingstar isn't as heartless as that leader of yours." Doveheart lowered her ears "I don't know...I can't help but fear you getting caught I don't know what I'd do if you ended up killed by my clan. Not to mention Whitestar has not been his usual self..."  
  
"Funny I didn't know that your leader has a different side to him." Silvertongue said with a laugh "But seriously, Doveheart nothing can keep me away from you. I love you, and if it means dying just so I can see you then so be it. At least in StarClan I can watch over you." Doveheart rolled over so that her paws laid on Silvertongue's chest and she stared at him.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"I do." Silvertongue purrs as he licked her cheek "Well what should we do now?"  
  


 

The next morning Doveheart struggled to climb out of her nest her she didn't get much sleep since she returned just before dawn. Not to mention she looked looked just as bad as she feels.  
  
"When did you get back?" Froglegs asks around a mouthful of rabbit "You look like road-kill." He said swallowing down his meal this caused Silentwhisker to give him a look that meant 'Be nice.' the rust colored tom gave Doveheart a sympathetic look. "I got back uh...it doesn't matter when I got back. I just couldn't get comfortable when I was trying to sleep." She snapped.  
  
"Right that's what they all say." Froglegs said sitting up straight earning him a glare from Doveheart. She opened her mouth to speak but Shortpaw, a gray tabby with amber eyes and a small tail ran up to them "Hey guys what's going on over here?" He asked curiously nosing through the fresh-kill pile "Nothing much...what are you doing?" Froglegs asked "I'm bringing food to the elders...Rabbitfoot put me in charge of Tinyears. To be honest she's a pain in the tail." He admits pulling out a shrew "She's picky when it comes to kill...she won't eat anything but this." He adds.  
  
Doveheart laughed "Don't worry this stage of your life won't take long. Just look at us we were warriors before we knew it."  
  
"Shortpaw!!! Hurry up with that shrew!" Tinyears yowls from the elders den. The young apprentice sighed picking up the mouse before taking his leave.  
  
Froglegs watched as Doveheart took a bird from the fresh-kill pile he didn't know what exactly was going with her but he knew she was keeping a secret.  
  
"Froglegs, Silentwhisker, Doveheart I need you three to go on morning patrol." Hawkeye said with a nod towards the forest. "And don't forget the new rule, any other clan cat that isn't ThunderClan..." his eyes narrow as his claws are unsheathed "you have the right to kill them."  
  
Froglegs nods as Doveheart and Silentwhisker shudder "Understood." Doveheart and Froglegs say simultaneously as the other shakes with a nod.  
  
In the forest the threesome had split up to cover more ground.  
  
Froglegs, to the west, he looked around the area his cornflower blue eyes unfocused as he trekked along his mind not focused on the task at hand. He looked over to the east where Doveheart was stationed he couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from him and the others but what exactly he'd never know.  
  
"Ah why won't you just admit that you're hiding something..." He sighed he looked up at the sky "At least tell Silentwhisker he won't tell anyone...not like he can." He sighed as he continued to walk around not really in the mood to be on patrol.  
  
Silentwhisker shook violently as he trekked through the north half of the forest with slow hesitant paw steps. His amber eye flicking left to right, he hated being alone it scared him. His mind began to stir up imaginary scenarios as the forest around seemed to taunt him. Reminding him of just how tiny and weak he was.  
  
The snapping of a twig caused the tom to jump and scramble into a crouch position his belly low to the ground as his ear lowered against his head his good eye wide with fear.   
He waited to see the claws of badger, or the fangs of a fox yet nothing of the sort came.

Instead he saw the tiny whiskers of a rabbit. Silentwhisker frowns at the sight feeling foolish to have let prey scare him. He glared at the rabbit before pouncing it and killing it with a quick bite, he planned on heading back to the clan with his kill when heard voices.  
  
It sounded like Doveheart and another cat that sounded familiar.  
  


Doveheart sighed "What are we going to do? I can't risk losing you." She said sadly "I don't want you to get killed coming over here and Whitestar is too...if he found out I snuck off to ShadowClan to see you he'd rake my belly with his claws." She said.

The tall slender black tom rested his chin on her shoulder "I swear this leader of yours seems to be leading the wrong clan. And I have you know that I shall not let anything of the sort happen, besides no one knows about us. We won't get caught."  
  
Doveheart started to speak when she caught sight of Silentwhisker. The scarred tom stood several tail lengths away his eye wide as he dropped the rabbit he held in his jaws.  
  
"S-Silentwhisker!"  
  
Doveheart jumped up "It's not...well it is...I know we...." she was at loss for words what could she say? What should she say?  
  
"Silentwhisker is it? Listen here and listen well...." Silvertongue said his voice laced with an enchanting like tone "Doveheart and I would very much appreciate it if you spoke nothing of what you saw today." He spoke as he began to advance on the other making the smaller tom inch backward as he lowered himself to the ground. Silvertongue stood over him now and he lowered his muzzle to his ear making Silentwhisker close his eyes tightly.  
  
"Cause if you do, I will make sure to kill you. Be it by my claws or with a trick of my tongue I will have you dead. For my ability to lie is my specialty...Silvertongue is my name for a reason. So if you don't want to walk with StarClan any time soon I best not hear anything from you. Do you understand!"  
  
Silentwhisker felt like he was going to faint but he managed a nod.  
  
Silvertongue turned to his mate and with a flick of his tail he said "Well I best be leaving...I should head back before anyone namely Thunderpelt notices I'm gone."

Doveheart watched him leave before turning to Silentwhisker with a stern look "Why were you spying on us!?" Her harsh tone caused the other to jump. However she stood over him.  
  
"Did Whitestar send you?"  
  
A shake of the head.  
  
"Did anyone follow you!?"  
  
A shake of the head.  
  
"Does Froglegs know!?"  
  
Another shake.  
  
"Are you going to TELL anyone!?"  
  
Silentwhisker felt like crying he shook his head, he got to his paws and scrambled out from under her, running from her leaving the rabbit behind.


	7. Attack on ThunderClan

"Don't forget queens and kits eat first." Froglegs said to Leopardpaw his blue eyes locked on the small she-cat who tried sneaking a bit of fresh kill for herself. Leopardpaw pouts looking at the meal she couldn't have yet "Yeah but there aren't any kits and queens not ever since me, my siblings, and Grayclaws kits left." She argues. It was true that there were no longer any kits living in the nursery but rules are rules.   
  
"I know but queens are still queens even though they no longer have kits. Their older and no longer have the strength or energy to be warriors." Froglegs explains "Just be happy you don't have to care for the elders like I had to." He said with a purr "Though I do miss Brokentooth and Tinyears." He admits.  
  
Leopardpaw gives him a quizzical look but said nothing more "So I'll take this to Mapletooth." She said picking up the rabbit she was wanting to eat. Froglegs nods approving her gesture "Okay, and when you return you can pick from the pile the hunting patrol should be returning soon too."  
  
"Coming through!"  
  
Froglegs turned his head quickly leaping out of the way as Shortheart, Graytail, and their apprentices Cloudpaw and Jaypaw raced into the camp carrying fresh-kill "Whats the rush?" The red tabby asked sounding a bit spooked "You came running in like the forest is on fire."  
  
Jaypaw dropped her sparrow down looked apologetic "Sorry Froglegs, but we have to get back out there quickly" she looked around before dropping her voice to a whisper "we saw snow starting to fall and we don't want the prey to get a head start on hiding." She meows. Cloudpaw frowns "You said that like it was secret." He said sounding disgusted. Jaypaw rolls her eyes ignoring her friend she opened her mouth to say something but was quickly silenced by the panicked cry of Ravenpaw the lithe tom scurried into the camp stumbling over his paws with wide blue eyes.   
  
"S-ShadowClan! ShadowClan is invading!" He cries out causing Whitestar to emerge from his den and approach the small tom his intimidating green eyes locked on the other "Where were they Ravenpaw?" His question sounding more like a demand. Ravenpaw lowered himself to the ground his ears going back as he looks away "Th-They were spotted by the scent markers back by the Thunderpath. I recognize Roseleaf, Loudheart, and Silvertail."   
  
Whitestar turned spitting "Fallingstar, you made a mistake trespassing into my clan." He growls under his breath. He turns to his clan his voice ringing out loud and clear for all to hear "ThunderClan I want everyone to listen real good cause I'm only going to say this once. ShadowClan is advancing on our territory I can only assume it's about prey seeing that it's leafbare now. I want everyone to on high alert...with that said I want Froglegs, Shortheart, Graytail, Sandstorm, Doveheart, Sparrowheart, and Mistynose out in the forest along side me and Hawkeye."

The cats he named all nod causing him to turn to Silentwhisker "Silentwhisker" the tom jumps at the mention of his name but he looks toward his leader "I want you here at the camp. You and the apprentices will fight in here if they get inside protect the queens do I make myself clear?"   
  
Silentwhisker nods feeling nervous "You'll be in charge so that means you're going to have to give orders." Whitestar adds on. The rusty colored tom shudders at the thought as he watches his leader lead the massive group out of the camp before stopping halfway "Oh don't forget, any cat that isn't ThunderClan you may kill if they stray into the camp." He said glancing over his shoulder, his vivid green eyes darken with an odd murderous demeanor.   
  
Whitestar and the others exit leaving Silentwhisker sitting stiff with a twitching of his whiskers. Was he really the temporary leader of the clan? Where these cats really suppose to listen to a coward like himself? What if he failed to lead them to victory? What if he missed up? So many questions and possibilities filled Silentwhisker's head that he felt dizzy trying to keep up with them.   
  
"Calm down, you're not in this alone. Don't forget you have me and the apprentices and the queens. You know how they are they'll fight too." The voice of Rabbitfoot reached his ear and the scarred tom turned to the medicine cat. "And don't forget StarClan is on our side this day. So have a little faith in your clan okay, Silent _star_." Rabbitfoot said playfully boxing Silentwhisker's shoulder making him smile a bit.  
  


 

Outside of the camp Froglegs and Doveheart walked together their noses up in the air trying to find the stench of ShadowClan "Ugh this is super annoying. I'd rather fight them instead of look for them." Froglegs whines. He looks over at Doveheart who is moving a bit slow and looks exhausted, concern for his friend Froglegs rushes to her side he was seconds away from pressing his pelt against hers but she backs up "I'm okay, I just feel a little tired that's all." She lied.  
  
"You sure? I don't mind."  
  
"I said I'm fine Froglegs!"  
   
Froglegs looks taken aback by her tone but says nothing he turns his head to the path ahead and begins to take the lead.   
  
  
Hawkeye walked alongside Whitestar "I wonder how long they had been planning this attack." Hawkeye said his sharp eyes darting left to right as he spoke "Mouse dung...I can't believe I didn't spot it sooner...back at the Gathering Fallingstar was acting odd. She was watching our clan counting our warriors she must've known we have less warriors than the other clans." the tall black tom narrow his eyes as he stood up straighter his white tip ears twitching "Isn't that right Fallingstar." He said flatly.  
  
Fallingstar purrs out of amusement "Surely you didn't think I would miss out on an opportunity to fight you did you? The other clans are so big and yours Whitestar looks like it's on its last leg." The she-cat mocks yet Whitestar stood there unfazed. Hawkeye narrows his eyes "I always knew there was something I hated about you I mean you act like a weak kit playing on our feeling over the loss of your kit but for all we know you could have killed him. Our clans have history of parents killing their kits." Hawkeye growls.  
  
"What!? How rude of you to come such accusations what makes you so sure I killed him!?" Fallingstar hisses "Rockpelt. This time several moons ago, Twistedpaw and Dapplepaw before that. You forget that every Gathering ever since you became leader and even before that your kits are conveniently killed by dogs." Whitestar growls menacingly.   
  
Hawkeye looked a little confused "Whitestar?" He asked "How do you know that?" He asked. "Because..." Whitestar snarls stepping toward the ShadowClan leader "she's my mother. I watched my brothers and my father fall under her claws. ShadowClan is located in a spot where dogs cannot trek so that lie doesn't work. However, those who don't know this can easily believe it." He spat. Hawkeye looked at the two cats he somehow didn't seemed shocked in fact he could believe that these two were related their personalities were almost the same.  
  
Fallingstar flicks her tail "I thought you were too young to remember that?" She said with a grin causing the tom to draw out his claws no longer feeling a need to talk he dashes forward leaping up and at Fallingstar who leaps to the side watching as the ThunderClan leader falls to the ground. Whitestar twists around with his jaws open wide he chomps down on the others tail causing Fallingstar to hiss as she spins around aiming swips at her kits muzzle but each attack missed.  
  
Hawkeye races forward knocking the ShadowClan leader down to her side with such force she was left dazed. Whitestar looks at his deputy who was staring back before his head snapped to the left his ears twitching "Whitestar to your left dodge now!" The dark brown tom cries out while Whitestar springs to the left.   
  
A brown and white blur lands on the ground from somewhere above "Sparrowpelt." Hawkeye said his tone unusually kind "Didn't expect you to drop in." He said taunting the newcomer. Sparrowheart glares but refrained from speaking to the other deputy instead he turns his attention to his leader "Fallingstar are you alright?" He asks pressing his muzzle against the leaders neck. Fallingstar gets up slowly shaking out her pelt "I'm fine, now don't just stand there kill Hawkeye leave Whitestar to me!" She spat.  
  
Sparrowheart nods dashing forward to the large dark brown tom who swiftly dodges only to twist around and bat the ears of the other deputy.  
  
  
  
Froglegs and Doveheart sat resting under a tree catching their breaths from their long trek but something felt off to Froglegs he stood up looking and around the area "Something's off..." He creeps forward as if stalking prey when the aroma of ShadowClan begins to waft through from the bushes.   
  
"FALL THUNDERCLAN!" The cry of a familiar she-cat startled both cats, a blur and tumble of red and white shot pass Doveheart making her leap to her paws. She watched the ball of fur roll about before coming to a halt with Froglegs pinning the other red cat to the ground. "Roseleaf?" He said sounding baffled, Roseleaf looked up at him her green eyes flashing irritation "Get off me!" She hissed her claws scratching at Froglegs chest weakly as if she was playing.   
  
Froglegs climbed off her "What I don't understand why is ShadowClan attacking ThunderClan?" He asked confused "Why do you think!? Our clan is starving and neither WindClan or RiverClan is offering to help us!" She spat he thin frame shaking from hunger.   
  
"What makes you think that we are doing any better!? There's hardly anything here for us." He said feeling confused "Shut up! You ThunderClan cats are eating well just look at Doveheart over there. Look at her belly she's fat enough to eat! I bet she'd fill up the clan if we shared her!"   
  
Froglegs leaps in front of Doveheart glancing over at her really seeing her for the first time since they left the clan, her belly was swollen. Froglegs looked at his friend then to Roseleaf "I don't know why her belly is like that but look at me. I'm all pelt and bones ThunderClan has been living off herbs and roots. We can't find any kill anywhere also." He tried to explain to the starved she-cat but she only shook her head "You're full of it. You think that you can hide the truth when it's right in front of me?" Roseleaf hissed.  
  
Froglegs was becoming angry he was lying a bit but she didn't need to know that they had food but he wasn't lying about Doveheart. He really couldn't explain why she was bigger "I'm not lying to you if I knew why Doveheart was fat I would tell you!" He snarls which made Roseleaf laugh "What are you trying to claim that she's pregnant?"   
  
The word caused Doveheart to look away in shame her eyes downcast as she lowered her ears making Rosepelt to look surprised and Froglegs to stand there gawking at her with his mouth wide open "But!? How!? When did you? With who!?" He squeaks out stumbling over himself. Doveheart said nothing but that didn't stop Froglegs from pressing on "Is it someone in the clan?" He asked.  
  
Doveheart shook her head "Some other clan cat?" He asked which earned him a nod "Lemme guess, Silvertongue?" Roseleaf mocked this caused the tortoise shell to look ashamed "You know your kits will never be accepted into ThunderClan being half clan. I can't wait to see the look on Fallingstar's face to know her clan is now bonded with ThunderClan...then again I can save you the trouble of returning to your clan carrying disgraced kits." Roseleaf drew her claws "It was nice knowing you Doveheart!" Roseleaf calls out leaping up into the air. Froglegs didn't think he just moved, he crouched and springs upward gaining a large amount of air as he drew his claws. Coming down he wraps his paws around Roseleaf squeezing her tightly as he bites into her neck firmly the weight of the two sends them crashing to the ground both kicking and spitting mad.  
  
Froglegs rolls with her a bit as he pushes his paws into her shoulders holding her down until the life in Roseleaf leaves her. He opens his jaws dropping the limp form of Roseleaf to the ground, he stared at deceased cat shaking "Is she?" Doveheart asked nervously. Froglegs nods "She was really fragile...I didn't mean to...I don't think."  
  
"You didn't mean to? Froglegs she was my friend, she didn't mean any of what she said!"  
  
Froglegs turned to Doveheart his eyes hard "Ya got bees in your brain!? She threatened to kill you and your unborn kits. I can't explain it but I just knew I had to end the situation fast before it got dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous? End it? You didn't have to kill her!"  
  
"And risk her coming back!? Yeah right...." He said flatly "You're welcome by the way." Froglegs snaps leaving the expecting queen alone.  
  
  
Blood was everywhere. Young apprentices and a few warriors lay dead where they fell. Cloudpaw struggled to his paws as Adderpaw and Spiderpaw stared down at him "What's wrong Cloudpaw can't keep up?" Teased Adderpaw with a grin. Cloudpaw slumped to the ground his belly sustaining a wound which was bleeding profusely. The ShadowClan apprentices turn to each other nodding as they were about to head to the fresh-kill pile to steal what they could when a weak voice threw them off guard "You ShadowClan are nothing but a bunch of cowards."   
  
Adderpaw turned around his yellow eyes narrowing "What was that crowfood? You wanna repeat that to my face." Cloudpaw looked up at the other spitting blood at him. This was enough to cause Adderpaw to raise his claw high over his head and bring it down. However he didn't hit Cloudpaw instead he met a smaller black tom "What the?" Adderpaw said stepping back, with no warning the other attacks his large claws shredding the muzzle of Adderpaw's as bites are delivered to his ears and face.  
  
Spiderpaw seeing the assault leaps in to help but was quickly taken down by Leopardpaw she body slammed him to the ground and rakes his flank with her claws causing him to howl out in agony.  
  
 Silentwhisker was terrified the onslaught that seemed to have happen so quickly and with no warning.  
  
 _Silentwhisker stood looking around his eyes darting to everything that moved. Rabbitfoot stood outside of her den watching what she could from her place outside the Medicine Cat den, while Leafshade stood outside of the nursery her eyes too trained on what's ahead._  
  
 _He could smell them but from exactly where ShadowClan would strike scared him. He stepped forward hesitant in what his attack plan should be when the cries of "Attack!" Reached his and everyone's ears. Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Jaypaw, and Mousepaw were quick to react to the sounds for they leap forward when the array of pelts storm the camp. "Quick everyone protect those who can't protect themselves!" Shouts Rabbitfoot from her station as she rears upwards drawing out her claws and striking a cat who charged at her.  
  
Longlegs steps forward her green eyes glancing over the clan "Whitestar! Come on out!" She roars, causing the chaos to die down for a moment "Whitestar isn't here." Leafshade said flatly as she steps from the nursery "If you are looking for him you just missed him, he is most likely in the forest." She said in a dark tone. Longlegs looked Leafshafe up and down "Is that so? You know you have a lot of talk for an old fleabag like yourself." She turned to Silentwhisker who was growling softly at the remark. Longlegs steps toward the cowardly warrior her aura buzzing significantly making the rusty tom lower himself a bit "What is this? A kittypet trying to be brave? That's just ridiculous. Do you really think you can take me on?"   
  
Silentwhisker cowered to the point where he was laying on his side with his paws shielding his face, this made Longlegs smile as she stood over him "Now isn't this pathetic...I'll be doing ThunderClan a service killing you." She opened her mouth with the intention to snap down on Silentwhisker's throat but she was knocked to the left.  
  
Jaypaw stood next to Silentwhisker her eyes narrowed "Lay off him! You're nothing but a big bully!" She hisses drawing out her claws. Longlegs got to her paws laughing which startled the young she-cat. Longlegs walked over to the young cat "You know you remind me a lot of myself." She said dragging her tail over Jaypaw's shoulder "And seeing myself in some other cat is well..."   
  
With no warning she twists around slashing the young cat's throat causing her to fall limp on the ground all the cats watch horrified as the ShadowClan cat licks her claws Silentwhisker laid inches away shaking violently his eye widens. He looked at the other cats who stood there doing nothing.  
  
Why was he just laying here doing the same thing?  
  
Someone do something? Why won't HE do something!?  
  
"Y-You killed our sister!" Mousepaw stammered his brown eyes wide with confusion "You....I hate you!" He spat, his small paws thumped against the ground rage filling his belly with Leopardpaw close behind. The two apprentices leap up on onto the she-cat who killed their sibling. A tumble of agouti, spotted light brown, and marble is seen rolling around as snarls and hissing hits everyone's ears.   
  
Longlegs struggles to stand she jerks her body left to right in an lame attempt to shake off the 'paws. Yet they held fast, Ravenpaw watched for a moment before turning to the clan "Don't just stand there like a bunch of dead cats let's fight!" He cries as he dashes forward "Come on Cloudpaw let's help Mousepaw!" The other 'paws leap at Longlegs, Cloudpaw lands on her rump digging his claws into her as Ravenpaw leaps at her face scratching both her eyes. She yowls in pain as she falls to the ground which makes Leafshade dash at her and finishes her off.   
  
The young paws cheer feeling excited for their first victory except for Leopardpaw and Mousepaw as they look sullen at their fallen sibling "Stop it now, the enemies are still here. Stay focused!" Leafshade hisses chasing them into battle stopping a bit she looks at Silentwhisker who slowly gets to his paws "Silentwhisker, you go the nursery If you feel like you can't handle battling." She told him before racing off into the fray.  
  
Leopardpaw and Mousepaw look up at him before looking at each other shaking their heads "At least she tried." Mousepaw mews softly.  
  
Silentwhisker felt his heart tighten as he looked at Jaypaw's limp form he was right there and had done nothing to protect her. He looked up and saw his clan fighting tooth and claw yet what was he doing?   
  
Robinpaw from ShadowClan rushes toward the fresh kill pile only to be pounced on by Ravenpaw the black tom drew his lips back at the smaller she-cat in a snarl "Stay away from our food!" He snapped.  
  
"Your food? I don't see ThunderClan's name on it!"  
  
"You mouse-brain it's in our clan so it's ours!"  
  
Yet Robinpaw wasn't listening instead she dashed at Ravenpaw who screamed slightly from being startled he stumbled over his paws only to see Mousepaw slam into her Ravenpaw looked behind himself and turned around "Thanks Mousepaw!" The other tom said nothing but nods dashing to fight another.  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Silentwhisker he wasn't sure on who to instruct or direct. He watched as Spiderpaw and Adderpaw tag team on Mousepaw the ThunderClan apprentice dodges left to right swiping at Adderpaw scratching his muzzle. The tom hisses quickly unleashing a barrage of swipes at Mousepaw. Ravenpaw saw this along with Cloudpaw and the two were at their clan-mates side at once. Ravenpaw with the agility of a serpent snakes under Adderpaw and bucks him into the air like a horse throwing off its rider. Cloudpaw jumps up wrapping his paws around the black tom landing on top of him rendering the ShadowClan cat dazed.  
  
Ferntail raced across the camp aiming for the kill pile, the shaggy brown tom was several tail lengths away when he suddenly collides with Mapletooth her hackles raised as she hisses at the other. "Pshh, you're not much of threat. I ain't got a problem killing a queen." Ferntail said with a smirk. The two collide in a frantic frenzy of claws, spit, fur, and blood.  
  
Rabbitfoot was fighting off Loudheart the tom was severely lacking in fight which was a little disappointing for the Medicine Cat. The fight ends with Rabbitfoot killing the tom. However the 'paws were having a much more difficult time. Cloudpaw was up against Quickpaw, the chocolate tom was to fast. "Whats wrong Cloudpaw can't keep up with my claws!?" He shrieks with a grin his green eyes flashed confidence. Cloudpaw dodged left to right before running around the camp trying to get the other to lose interest. "Hold on here I come!"   
  
Mousepaw raced up his quick nimble run threw Quickpaw for a moment before he turns his claws on the newcomer. Cloudpaw watched in horror as Mousepaw falls limp on the ground he didn't stand a chance against the bigger apprentice. The strike was so fast and quick. "Well that was fast...where were we?" Cloudpaw fled his escape blocked by Spiderpaw and Adderpaw.   
  
Adderpaw flipped Cloudpaw onto his back who hardly had any time to react for Quickpaw was on him once again, this time his razor sharp claws rake his belly causing the tom to cry out in agony. Leopardpaw was first to react she ran at Quickpaw whom she tackled and batted his muzzle and face. _  
  
 _Spiderpaw and Adderpaw looked over Cloudpaw, after Cloudpaw spits at them Adderpaw aims to strike him down but ends up slashing Ravenpaw across the face. The smaller apprentice shakes heavily as his breathe comes out laboured, he doesn't hesitate to fight back. The two tussle about claws and fur flying whilst Spiderpaw leaps forward to help but is taken down by Leopardpaw._  
  
  
Yet, here he was watching his clan fight. So much for Silentstar. He watched Leafshade end Ferntail, who had killed Mapletooth. Unbeknownst to the old queen another cat was sneaking up behind her, a striped cat named Squirreltooth. Silentwhisker opened his mouth to say something but no noise came out. He tried moving but he seemed rooted to the spot.  
  
Closer. Closer. Squirreltooth had gotten to Leafshade.  
  
 _Move._  
  
Closer. Closer.  
  
 _Why won't...move!_  
  
Squirreltooth watched as Ferntail is thrown to the ground a gurgling laugh escaping him before his chest fail to rise once more, and as if hunting a mouse Squirreltooth pounces Leafshade. "Hello Lethshade howths ith going for ya?" He said grinning. Leafshade hisses her paws outstretched in a lame attempt to claw him. But Squirreltooth presses all his weight on her as he moves a paw to her throat "I askth you a questhion." He said smirking.  
  
Leafshade gasps for air but manages to get out "Go to the Place Of No Stars!" She whispers her teeth bared. Squirreltooth looked thoughtful "You firsth!" He spat dragging his claws across her chest before biting her neck and shaking her violently he threw the queen to the ground laughing but stopped when he spotted Silentwhisker watching petrified. Seeing the young tom in this state he took the opportunity to kill Leafshade in front of him. He shredded her pelt causing her to howl out in agony.  
  
Slientwhisker ran up to her throwing away any sense of danger he would've had if it was someone else. He pressed himself against her, his muzzle pressed against hers with a shaky breath. Leafshade looked up at him mumbling his name before her eyes lost their light. The cowardly tom gasps nuzzling his adoptive mother trying to keep what little warmth she had left in her. Pawsteps caught his attention, his ear went back and his back arched as a low growl escaped him.   
  
Smirking Squirreltooth circled him "Aww whaths wrong? I killed your mommy?" He said with a malicious laugh.   
  
Silentwhisker wasn't sure what was happening he wasn't himself. His paws no his body moved on its own. Before he knew it, he was on Squirreltooth his lips drawn into a snarl as he pinned the other to the ground his growling increased becoming more aggressive and louder with each passing second. Squirreltooth laughed a bit but it comes out more nervous than amused, he didn't know what it was but he was sure that picking on Silentwhisker was probably a bad mistake.  
  
Silentwhisker drew his claws out digging them into black and white striped cat causing him to grunt in pain. Silentwhisker lifted his paw but hesitates his eyes water and his throat tightens as sadness overwhelms him. He looks over to Leafshade, he will never be able to talk to her again...and it was Squirreltooth's fault. The rage returned stronger and he turned to the ShadowClan warrior.   
  
The look in the smaller warriors eyes terrified Squirreltooth "W-Wait! Pleath don'th kill me!! I'm sorry!" Squirreltooth pleads and cries, yet Silentwhisker said nothing as he drags his claws along the others flank and beats his pelt. His actions feel surreal as if it wasn't him fighting. To him it was as if he was watching it go down, he felt like he was watching himself rip the tom apart. Everything around him faded the sounds, the smells, the world around him was black. Only the shrill screams of Squirreltooth accompanied him.  
  
"Silentwhisker."  
  
The tom continues to fight the warrior.  
  
"Silentwhisker...."  
  
No response.  
  
"SILENTWHISKER!!"   
  
Silentwhisker stops his dark world has a visitor, it's a silverish blue outline of a cat with stars in its pelt. The figure looked like Leafshade. Silentwhisker felt his whiskers twitch before leaping over the lifeless body of Squirreltooth his ear twitched before lowering he tried to speak but no words escaped him however she shushed him "I know you're upset, you did everything you could to help me. But remembr you must help the rest of the clan. Go, help them to victory for you found your fight. I'm proud of you Silentwhisker."  
  
  
  
Whitestar skids across the ground on his side with Hawkeye being slammed into a tree seconds later falling at the black tom's side "Sheesh this battle is a little rough." Hawkeye mumbles shaking his head. "Getting sleepy?" Whitestar mocks his expression cold but the deputy smirked "I still got fight in me." He said flicking his tail staring down Sparrowpelt who narrowed his eyes.  
  
Hawkeye charges forward and so does Sparrowpelt, the two collide clawing and scratching at one another. "Ha, you gotten old you're fighting like a three legged blind apprentice Fallingstar. In fact you'd be beat by that old Medicine Cat who used to live here, what was his name...oh yeah Jayfeather. He beat an enemy cat, who was as healthy as you and I and he was blind." Whitestar smirked causing Fallingstar to grit her teeth as she soon charges at the ThunderClan leader.   
  
Whitestar lazily jumps aside and kicks her in the ribs making her stumble "Will you fight me like a real warrior!" Hissed Fallingstar as she pounces him however she is bucked off landing on her side in the mud. Fallingstar is dazed but reacts quickly when she she's Whitestar coming down on top of her with his claws out, she rolls away Whitestar lands on the ground but is tackled seconds later by Fallingstar "You are a serious pain in the tail. You are just like your father Nightstar, sad to bad he didn't stay leader for a very long." She purrs with a smile  causing Whitestar to widen his eyes "You..." He said breathlessly "You're sick you know that, may you never walk amongst the stars!" He snarls throwing himself upright switching places with his mother.   
  
But Fallingstar only laughs "Same to you!" She spat drawing her claws and using both paws to slash at Whitestar's throat and belly. The black tom's eyes widen as he staggered backwards. Hawkeye shook Sparrowheart before throwing him to the left "Whitestar!?" The ThunderClan deputy shrieks as he runs up to the leader who fell like a bag of bricks. He watched horrified as Whitestar failed to breathe.  
  
"Well, he's all talk and no fight. Now if you excuse me I'll be taking the kill from this clan." Fallingstar said with a laugh as she stepped on Sparrowheart who was slain by Hawkeye.   
  
"Tell me...is that how you treat your fallen clan-mates? It's disgusting."    
  
Fallingstar froze her eyes widen in horror as she spun around "What!? How is it? H-How many lives do you have left!?"   
  
Whitestar walked forward his eyes narrowing "Does it matter? Just put it this way it's more than you." He said flatly as he began to pick up speed leaping up into the air and landing behind her, Haweye staggered forward limping on three legs his eyes narrow as well "Give it up, you're all alone now...we don't want to kill you." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Funny my response is the exact opposite...I could careless if you die on my clans land." Whitestar said with a flick of his tail. Fallingstar steps back her eyes darting to her kit "You wouldn't kill your mother now would you? I raised you, I fed you, I taught you everything I know!" She said frantically.  
  
"You killed my brothers, you killed my father for his position, and you killed me...now let me have a moment to think of my decision. Time's up I made my decision and it's the end of you." Whitestar said flatly. He races forward his movements quick and Hawkeye smirks "I wonder if StarClan will be sympathetic with you." He taunts. "Maybe you'll get to meet the infamous BloodClan leader in the Dark Forest."   
  
Fallingstar had no time to respond Whitestar was on her with a matter of seconds.  
  
  
"Froglegs, please slow down...Froglegs!"   
  
Doveheart called out to the red tabby breathlessly as she struggled to keep up with the long legged tom. "Look I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...it just happen." She said trying to explain herself. However Froglegs ignored her as he continued to head towards the camp. He was so hot that he didn't pick up on the presence of two ShadowClan warriors.  
  
"My, someone looks furious."   
  
The silk like voice caused Froglegs to growl as he whips around but only seeing Doveheart and the surrounding forest "Up here you bag of fleas for brains." Froglegs looked up into the trees seeing the slender black tom perched on a branch like a miniature panther "Hello Froglegs, Doveheart my love."   
  
Doveheart looks away her ears burning with embarrassment "Get down here you good for nothing-"  
  
"I'd watch how you are speaking to my brother if you don't want to end up food for the crows and mice."   
  
The booming voice of Thunderpelt caused Froglegs to jump, the massive golden tom looked down at Froglegs with gentle eyes "I know you and my brother has gotten off on the wrong paw but I do wish to state that he means little to no harm."   
  
Froglegs hissed "Tell that to Doveheart, she's carrying his kits!" Hearing this Thunderpelt turned to his brother a look of out right horror crossed his face "Brother is this true?" He asked baffled. Silvertongue rolled his eyes as he leaps off the branch "Oh come now brother stop acting innocent you know as well as I do that many cats within the forests history has had interclan relationships." Silvertongue said waltzing up to his mate brushing up against her.  
  
"This is wrong brother, the Warriors Code speaks that-"  
  
"Ugh, again with this nonsense...that code is as old as StarClan. If it be up to me I'd do away with that ridiculous amount of rules and carve new ones. Ones that cats truly find important." Silvertongue said flatly.  
  
"That's were you're wrong brother...cats here, we do find the Code important. Now you may not see it but we do." Thunderpelt said baffled as to why his brother couldn't understand that. Silvertongue said nothing, Froglegs growls shaking his head "How is MY clan supposed to feel about this? Half-Clan kits won't have it easy." He spat.  
  
"Oh shut up. You act as if I stole the stole the she-cat you loved "  
  
Froglegs fell silent looking away. His reaction was priceless for Silvertongue "Oh this must pain you knowing that you had her within your reach only to have her snatched up." He said laughing. Froglegs folded his ears back and his lips were drawn "If I were you I'd shut up right now! Because how I'm feeling I might just claw your eyes out!"  
  
Thunderpelt looked at his brother "Silvertongue we should be going." He said softly "We have caused enough trouble in this clan as is." He admits before dipping his head "ThunderClan has my deepest apologies." He turns to Doveheart "May your kits be born healthy and have a wondrous life as warriors."   
  
Doveheart nods back watching the brothers flee just as the cries of "ShadowClan retreat!" Filled the forest "We've lost! Fallingstar and Sparrowheart are dead!" The frantic cries filled the ThunderClan cats with pride..  
  
  
The camp was littered with blood and now ThunderClan was left cleaning up the mess. As cats dashed burying the fallen and cleaning what they could Froglegs sat at the mound that Jaypaw was buried under his ears burned as he watched teary eyed at the spot. Silentwhisker approached and sat beside him pressing his pelt against his friend "Was she brave?" He asked the rusty tom Silentwhisker nods.   
  
Froglegs laughed shaking his head "I heard you were frightening. You sure showed that good for nothing tom not to mess with us. I wouldn't be surprised if you got to be picked for deputy or even leader...though you would probably have to talk at that point."  
  
The thought of Silentwhisker speaking amused Froglegs "We'd have to change your name then if you spoke...." it was silent for a moment before Froglegs spoke "Hey Silentwhisker did you know that Doveheart s pregnant?" The question made the quiet tom shake his head "I figured as much...she didn't tell me either....her mate is Silvertongue...did you know that?"   
  
 Silentwhisker nods reluctantly. He couldn't help lower his ears remembering how Doveheart yelled at him. He felt hurt he didn't think he deserved that especially since he wasn't going to tell anyone even if she not said to tell.  
  
Froglegs decided to drop the topic and focused on the grave.   
  
  
 _However little did any of the Clans know that these kits will change the Clans forever._  



	8. The Kits

Dovehearts' pregnant belly was hard to hide and the inevitable eventually came. Cats at first began to wonder as to why she was so plump they all had thought she had found prey and wasn't saying or sharing which earned her a tongue-lashing from the clan leader. The others noticed that she was also much more moody than before.  
  


Whitestar entered his den his paws heavy with exhaustion. He climbs into his nest and curls up sighing heavily "Geez, I'm getting to old for this...." He said closing his eyes and bringing his paws to his face burying his muzzle.

  
_Whitestar trekked along the dirt path, rocks and leaves being kicked along as he glanced at his surroundings. The area smelled of ThunderClan but it looked nothing like his clan.  
_

_"What time is this? Blasted StarClan...you all been in the sky to long your clan is filled with bee-brain cats." He spat his tail flicking to the left in annoyance. The cries of cats all around had the ThunderClan leader on high alert his eyes narrow as his ears perk up. His claws drawn out ready to attack whomever or whatever may spring up.  
  
He took a deep breath and his eyes harden as the tinge of blood assaults his senses "This is ThunderClan blood." He thought as he picked up the pace running for the camp, he didn't know how he knew the way but he didn't question his paws. He leapt over the brush and thorn barrier skidding to a halt as he came muzzle to claw with the cat responsible.  
  
"I was waiting for you Whitestar."  
  
A cat black as night with red eyes, it's body a mere silhouette that danced like black flames sat in the center of camp, around it bodies upon bodies of ThunderClan cats laid in pools of blood motionless. The sight of so many dead cats didn't seem to faze the black and white leader as he glared at the shadow cat "Now don't look so surprised, it was bound to happen." The black cat said with a grin.  
  
"What was bound to happen? Do you mean clan blood being spilled?"  
  
The other laughed "You stupid forest cat, when is clan blood NOT being spilled? I am a prophecy, one that shall be far greater than StarClan itself!"  
  
Whitestar looked more enraged than confused "What do you mean?" He hisses pouncing the other, the black cat could've easily dodged but allowed itself to be pen down.  
  
"Cats of the past will hunt in the forest, the claws of dogs will be your end lest fire is set in the forest."  
  
Whitestar huffed out a laugh "You sayin' we have to burn down the forest? What kind of prophecy is that?"  
  
The odd shadow cat laughed before vanishing into wisps of smoke under the paws of the clan leader leaving him alone._  
  
Whitestar blinked awake slowly feeling odd, he sat up scratching behind his ear as he pondered over what he had dreamt of "Was this a warning? Was something going to transpire in my clan?" He asked aloud. He exited his den looking around at the camp "What did they mean ' _Claws of dog will be my end lest fire is set in the forest._ ' Do they want me to find a away to burn down the forest?" He paused "I doubt StarClan means that...but what else could be fire?" He growls growing confused.   
  
Whitestar sighed knowing that he'd have to trek up to the moonpool. He got to his paws and heads for the exit but stops turning quickly with the speed of a fox he flashes his claws at the unsuspecting victim.   
  
"Whoa sorry for freaking you out...I'm sorry!"   
  
It was Hawkeye, the tom shook slightly but quickly recovered "Where are you going at this hour?" He asked his leader who seemed relieved to share his thoughts and problems "I'm headed to the moonpool...there's something I need StarClan to answer...for all I know I'm being paranoid since the last battle I lost my sixth life." He said softly.   
  
Hawkeye stood up taller "Well if you don't mind, I'm going with you. The journey there is long and boring and maybe I could help. I mean I'm not the smartest but I'm sure I could help you out." He said in a prideful tone.   
  
Whitestar shakes his head with a short laugh "Hawkeye, you're a good friend. And I appreciate your concern." He turns to the exit "We best leave now if we wish to make it back before the clan wakes."  
  
The leader and deputy exited the camp unnoticed.  
  
  
Hawkeye walked swiftly alongside his leader who walked as if he was stalking an unseen prey, his head low and muscles tense. This worried Hawkeye though he knew better than to worry for Whitestar always walked like this but it was something off, something wasn't right about this mood the leader was in. "Are you feeling alright Whitestar? You seem tense." He lacked better words but hey at least he got the point.  
  
Whitestar glanced at Hawkeye from out of the corner of his eye but he nods, to be honest the silence was killing Hawkeye he honestly wished Doveheart was with them even though she didn't know when to stop talking, listening to her ramble on about whatever was better than this. He had an idea but it was risky.  
  
Hawkeye laughs out of nowhere causing Whitestar to look at him questioning if he was alright, yet another giggle escaped the massive tom as he shook his head as if he couldn't believe what his mind was showing him. Curious, Whitestar looked at his deputy "What are laugh at, you look about as crazy as a cat claiming it's a dog."   
  
"I was just thinking about the time we were apprentices...remember when we chased by those bees? You looked so spooked!" Hawkeye laughs to his surprise Whitestar looks away embarrassed "Yeah but whose bee-brained idea was it to knock down a bee hive?" Whitestar teased.  
  
Hawkeye puffed out his chest proudly "Hey at least we got a tasty snack...hey what of we bring back some honey for the clan?" He asks curiously. "That would be good. I haven't had that in a while." He admits as he looks at his paws.   
  
"Okay, I know I keep asking but what's really bothering you? I know you Whitestar. I can tell when something is bothering you and it's really upsetting to see you like this." Hawkeye said getting in his leaders face. Whitestar folded his ears back with a sigh "Fine, you're going to find out eventually...I dreamt of a cat black as night but whose body was like smoke with red eyes. They sat in our clan with blood flooding the camp and bodies every where. I spoke to them they said to me "The claws of a dog will be my end lest fire is set in the forest...what does that even mean?" He asked sounding irritated.  
  
"That is why I'm going to the moonpool...perhaps StarClan can tell me...and maybe explain who the dark cat was." He adds Hakweye blinked trying to understand though the whole thing that went over his head however he knew better than to question stuff like this.  
  
He picked up his pace "Hey don't worry StarClan will know what to say." He said reassuring his leader. Whitestar simply nods "I know but I'm still feeling on edge."  
  
  
The moonpool glistens brilliantly as the two cats approach, Hawkeye hung back as Whitestar stood at the edge. He stares at his reflection for a heartbeat before lowering his nose to the waters as he lowered himself closing his eyes.  
  
 _Whitestar opens his eyes, all around him is a dark stormy gray world with a pale blue path laid out before him. He follows the trail quietly the world around him slowly twisting and reshaping itself into a forest as he walks farther.  
  
"You're here because of your dream aren't you?"  
  
The cold voice from behind him caused the leader to turn around he saw a small tabby with lifeless blue eyes "Follow me." He said turning walking the path he came. Whitestar was lead to a place that looked like the moonpool except his body wasn't there nor was Hawkeye. "Where are we?" He asked "The moonpool but many lives ago." The StarClan cat walked pass him giving off a herb scent as he heads for several high rocks leaping up onto the lowest perch. "Firestar, Bluestar...there is a cat here in need of your help." _  
  
 _Whitestar watches as two more cats appear a slender she-cat and a well toned tom, they leap up onto the high rocks looking down at him "Welcome Whitestar. We understand from what Jayfeather here tells us that you need us, what is the issue?" Bluestar asks. Whitestar pauses for a moment before saying "I had a dream. A shadow cat told me that-"_  
  
 _"Claws of dog will be your end unless fire is set to the forest." Jayfeather interrupted "We know...you see that cat wasn't from StarClan...it's from the Dark Forest. A place opposite of StarClan, cats who shun the Warrior Code and kill for the fun of it." Jayfeather said flatly._  
  
 _"The claws of dog could only mean that a dog or fox will enter the clan." Bluestar said reassuringly "I'm positive that your clan can fight it off."_  
  
 _"No...it's not a dog. It's a cat" the older tom said "When I became Firestar, I fought a cat with claws of a dog named Scourge. I managed to kill him but he killed a lot of my clanmates." He said._  
  
 _"I warn you be weary of a cat with claws like that." Firestar adds._  
  
 _"There's more to the prophecy." Jayfeather adds "Cats of the past will walk the forest. Blood and tooth will rule, fire shall be the only hope."_  
  
 _Whitestar hisses out of anger "Again with fire! How am I suppose to get fire!?" He snarls getting muzzle to muzzle to Jayfeather who didn't react "You'll know it when you see it." The old medicine cat said flatly._  
  
Soon the stars swirled up throwing him out.

The black and white leader sat up blinking "So what did they say?" Hawkeye asked anxiously circling around his leader however Whitestar only growls "Nothing important...except that we should look out for cats with claws of a dog...and blood and teeth....I swear if I didn't believe in StarClan I would've mocked them."  
   
  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Froglegs and Silentwhisker sat together sharing a rabbit as Doveheart approaches picking up a plump chicken that had found its way in the forest. "Hey you two." She said trying to sound pleasant. Silentwhisker nods as Froglegs suddenly sat up pushing the rabbit toward his friend "I'm not hungry anymore eat up Silentwhisker." He said with a sour tone before walking away.  
  
Doveheart made a face before turning to Silentwhisker who jumped when she said his name. "Hey Silentwhisker what's up with Froglegs ever since he learned that I'm pregnant he's been acting odd." The scarred tom looked down luckily Ravenclaw, who had earned his warrior name after the battle cut in "Isn't it obvious to you? He wanted to be your mate. He always liked you. But seeing that you're carrying someone else's kits he's a little upset." The black cat said with a smirk.  
  
"You're kidding right!? That's why he's so upset?"  
  
"You didn't know? Toms are always a bit harsh to she-cats they like...though I have to admit. I fear for whoever the father is. You know how Froglegs can be." Ravenclaw meows looking over at the red tabby making Doveheart follow suit this time Froglegs looks away.   
  
  
  
It was the middle of leafbare as a horrible snow storm rages through the camp, snow fell as the winds roar and slash at the dens. Unfortunately the clan was in frantic mode for Doveheart was now in labor.  
  
Rabbitfoot raced back and forth from her den to the nursery bringing various herbs for the new queens pains Silentwhisker sat close doing what he could to help as Whitestar stood at the entrance baffled. He didn't understand how this got pass him or so much how he didn't realize she was pregnant.  
  
"Breathe Doveheart. Push. Push. Look here's one!"  
  
Rabbotfoot freed the kit from the sack and lapped at it a bit before giving it to Doveheart "Congratulations it's a healthy tom!" She said proudly. Doveheart purred but it soon turned a grimace and a painful groan.   
  
Rabbitfoot returned to the end of the queen noticing that their was another kit! However Doveheart seemed to be having complications. The kit wasn't showing and Doveheart's pain seemed to be increasing. "Try to relax. Breathe. Push." Rabbitfoot coaxed turning to Silentwhisker "Silentwhisker can you go fetch raspberry leaves! They are going to be in a cluster of three, their next to the cobwebs!" She shouts as Silentwhisker dashes out to bring the requested medicine.  
  
"Keep pushing, come on Doveheart!" Rabbitfoot said trying to see signs of the kit. Silentwhisker returns dropping them at Doveheart's mouth, his eye flashing concern "Eat those they'll help with this pain you're having." Rabbitfoot explained as Silentwhisker took over cleaning up the small kit that was already born.  
  
The pain was a bit much so Doveheart eat the leaves as she continued to push "Almost...ah hold on I see the kit." The medicine cat exclaims happily. Doveheart gave another push and with it she soon delivers the other kit. This kit was smaller than the other and once it was free from the sac and cleaned up by Silentwhisker the kit was noticeably smaller when laying next to the other kit.  
  
"Congratulations Doveheart, two healthy toms!" Rabbitfoot purrs "So what are their names?" Froglegs asks who was sitting quietly watching the whole ordeal unfold. Doveheart looked down at her kits. The bigger tom had fiery orange fur making Doveheart feel warm at the sight of it "The orange one will be Firekit."   
  
Whitestar flinched, his body twisting to see the kits.  
  
"And this one?" Froglegs asked curiously finding slight interest in the kits, Doveheart stared at him, however she couldn't believe how small he was "Uh...he's so little...maybe Tinykit?" She said not really putting any effort into his name. Ravenclaw looks a little uncertain "I don't know I feel like his name doesn't do him any justice...." The black tom said whispering to Silentwhisker who nods in agreement.   
  
Whitestar looked at the kits Firekit and Tinykit. Somehow Firekit looked familiar, and something about Tinykit unsettled him but he wasn't sure what it was. He was curious though was Firekit the referenced fire to the clan? If that's so then where does this set Tinykit?  
  
Perhaps Tinykit has nothing to do with the prophecy...He doubts that the kit has the strength to kill.  
  
  
  
  



	9. All For Good Fun

"Doveheart. Doveheart...Doveheart....can me and Tinykit go play?" The small squeak belonged to Firekit as he peered over his mother who was sleeping quietly with Tinykit pressed close to her, however Tinykit groans hearing his name. He wasn't in the mood to play he wanted to sleep and be next to his mother.  
  
Doveheart rolled over looking at the orange tom, his deep green eyes flashed with eagerness before she sighed giving in "Oh okay...but don't get in anyone's way. And don't push Tinykit too hard." She said sitting up causing Tinykit to squeak as Firekit raced to his brother "Come on, let's go play tag." He said beaming.   
  
Tinykit opens his eyes, the sharp ice blue seems to stab into his brothers with a silent anger for having to be active. But the small tom gets up nonetheless "Fine...but no climbing." He said in a stern voice as Firekit races to the exit "Sure thing!"  He calls over his shoulder as he leaves his younger brother behind.  
  
Tinykit looks up at his mother "Go on, it'll be fun." She said to him, the tom walks out frowning "Okay let's get this over with I guess." He said flicking his tail.   
  
"Okay I'm counting one...two...three!" Firekit shouts dashing at his brother who jumps and scrambles away, the smaller black kit races around the fresh-kill pile and heads toward the nursery but Firekit appears out of nowhere chasing him towards the leaders den Tinykit can all ready feel his body growing exhausted as he runs his breathing becomes laboured "F-Firekit..please w-wa-wait a minute." He coughs but he feels the heavy weight of his brother on him seconds later.  
  
"Ha! Got you!" Firekit shouts happily but Tinykit glares "I told you to wait! My chest was hurting and I couldn't breathe!" He snapped before falling into a fit of coughing. Firekit got off his brother rolling his eyes.  
  
"Now is that any way to treat someone you love?"   
  
Firekit looks up meeting eyes with Hawkeye who looks at Tinykit "Go to the river and get some water..." He looks around before spotting Silentwhisker "Silentwhisker take Tinykit to get water." The massive tom watches the two leave before turning to Firekit "Look you two are all you have. You gotta be nicer." He said to him. "Besides you don't want a tongue lashing from Doveheart do you?"   
  
The thought of getting in trouble Firekit wasn't to big on. He was about to speak when he noticed that a odd animal entered the clan Hawkeye lowered his ears in humiliation "Firekit this way." He said smiling as he lead the kit to the other.  
  
"Ah iz goot to see you 'akweye."   
  
"And it's great to see you Jakuta."   
  
"Jakuta? That's a odd name." Firekit said "But why is there a fox here? Aren't they bad?" The curious kit asked making Jakuta laugh "I like your straightforward speak. Kits like you make great leaders." He said with a nod. Hawkeye laughs before turning to the leaders den "If you want I can go fetch Whitestar for you. Oh and please feel free to have any fresh-kill." The deputy said before going to get the leader.  
  
Jakuta walks to the prey pile and takes a mouse all the while Firekit watched curiously making the fox motion for him to come forward "Little kit was be your name?" He asked curiously. Firekit looked up "My name's Firekit." He said stepping closer "Ah Firekit, name with power, a cat once that had the prefix became leader and I had pleasure knowing him." He said proudly. Firekit looks curiously "Really? Does that mean I'll be the leader?"   
  
Jakuta simply laughs "Tell me young Firekit 'as you a brother or a sister?" He asks curiously "For siblings are strongest warriors." He tells him however  this made Firekit look away feeling somewhat ashamed "Well I have a brother but he isn't healthy. He's got a sickness that makes him unable to play like normal kits and he's smaller than me."  
  
As if on cue Tinykit appears with Silentwhisker "That's him...the black kit with the white paw...he's called Tinykit."   
  
Jakuta nods "He looks like Whitestar...whom is your father? A powerful Thunderclan cat?" He asked curiously but Firekit looked confused "I don't know...Doveheart never spoke of him."   
  
Jakuta looked curiously at the tom but said nothing more, luckily that's when Whitestar appeared "Jakuta. My old friend." The tom said bowing to the fox making it smirk "Now, Whitestar you 'aven't need to do t'at  'ere I am as you. One of the clan." Jakuta says smiling as he dips his head. "Well what news do you bring us?" Whitestar asked as he walks towards SkyClans Nest, leaping up into the tree peering down at his clan "Ah yes, I come with words from the stars. The elders of my  'ome tell me goot things. Sunning Rivers 'as told me to to tell you that your clan iz welcome to join Pups Foxhood ceremony in ten moons and suns."   
  
Whitestar looks intrigued "Is that so, pass on my thanks to the Fox Leader. What of the hunt?" He asked, this made Jakuta wag his tail "Come now brother, Sunning Rivers 'as always welcome Thunderous Clan. Feel free to 'unt when preys 'ide in snow season the foxes they like Thunderous Clan. Other clans tend to be vicious and unapologetic when they attack...it'z a shame for foxes only wish to extend goot tidings." Jakuta said his accent growing even thicker as sorrow fills his voice.  
  
Firekit looked confused he didn't understand a word the fox was saying he looked over at his brother who seemed to be in awe at the creature. His eyes were wide and shined "You know what he is saying?" The orange kit asked curiously "He's talking too funny for me..." Firekit admits sadly.   
  
"That's because you're focusing to much on the weird sound of his voice. Ignore it and you'll be fine." Tinykit said looking up drinking in what all is being said. Firekit rolled his eyes "Why can't he talk like us?" He complained "Because he's not a cat, he's a fox all animals sound different." Tinykit purrs at the thought of all the odd accents.  
  
Whitestar nods "Well, with that said please join us for a meal. You may sleep in the elders den If you wish, we currently don't have any elders they had passed several moons ago." Jakuta bows "My saddest wishes and nicest blessings to the gone. I give you much thanks for sharing your clans food and sleep nests." The fox said kindly.  
  
  
That night as everyone ate together Jakuta was asked many questions from all the cats "So what's the most abundant herb you have back home?" Rabbitfoot asks curiously her eyes shining "Ah, we 'ave many Catnip and Raspberry leaves...it'z many too much for foxes to use though we, Big Fang Big Claw pack wish to give them to you...foxes  'ave no need for Catnip flower." He said. This made Rabbitfoot beam happily "Really thanks so much Jakuta! The other clans will be so jealous!" She said spinning in a circle with a swish of her tail.   
  
Jakuta smiles with his eyes, he lifted his muzzle to the sky. His eyes shine as he looks at the clan "Ah, many cats I wish to share ancient tale with you." He said. The cats all inch closer looking up at the massive creature "Many fox years ago when a different leader 'ad this clan a vixion named Bluestar took in a mancat. The cat was orange as fire sky before moon rise. Many cats couldn't swallow the thought of a mancat living with them. With new cat in clan trouble stirs up for mancat 'ad shining skills to fight. A tod called Tigerclaw was evil...'e wanted the mancat gone." He said swiping his paw into the dirt as he explained. The dust that kicked up swirled creating images of Bluestar, Tigerclaw, and yet to be named Firestar.  
  
"Bluestar, a vixion who was 'ighly proud went fuss she couldn't trust her clan. Whisper-speaker had surfaced...she had her clan torn up from the inside." He said tossing up sand once again showing Bluestar with her back to the clan. "But trouble was outside of clan too...a dangerous cat who kills dogs. A cat with claws of dog was wasting the forest."   
  
Whitestar widen his eyes as his hackles rise up watching the dust swirl and form a cat that looks like Tinykit he looks at the small tom and a soft growl escapes him "The cat kills many but victory Thunderous Clan takes like fat kill. For the clan has Fireheart who becomes Firestar!" He shows them Firestar "This tod kills the evil cat named Scourge and saves the forest." He shows them the fight and the victory of Firestar.   
  
 _Fire is set to the forest....  
  
Fire....  
  
Firekit?_  
  
Whitestar stares at the small orange kit was it Firekit that was going to save his clan? And was it Tinykit that was going to be his end? Whitestar couldn't chance it he knew what he had to do he couldn't let Tinykit become a warrior.  
  
  
The sun was high up in the sky when Firekit suggested that he and Tinykit play together. "Well what game is it this time?" Tinykit asked sounding exhausted "Its going to be Firestar vs Scourge!" He said proudly, Tinykit's eyes light up "Really? Like the story yesterday? Can I be Firestar!?" Tinykit asked excitedly.  
  
Firekit frowns "I was going to be Firestar, you know since my name is Firekit! It's only fitting ya know." He said making Tinykit look down at his paws "I guess...so does that make me Scourge?" He asked sounding bored of the game, he wanted to be the hero not a cat who loses in the end. Firekit nods "Okay you ready."   
 __  
Tinykit braces himself "No claws please..." He said nervously as he couches to the ground. Firekit dashes forward "Die Scourge!" He shouts leaping up only for Tinykit to dodge the attack. Firekit lands on all fours glaring at his brother "Get back here you coward!" Firekit roars as he chases his brother making the black and white kit run away in terror. They raced around the camp, Tinykit races up SkyClan's Nest followed by Firekit. Tinykit suddenly skidded to a halt his chest hurting as he started to gasp for breath. Firekit cheers as he corners his brother "Ha! Now I have you Scourge!" He taunts, Tinykit pants as he struggles to find his words "W-Wait..." He coughs but Firekit is on him with his claws out causing the smaller kit to scream out in agony. Firekit realizing what he did quickly begins to apologize as Doveheart races up to her kits "Whats going on here!? Tinykit?" She says pressing her muzzle to the kits fur but soon sees the cause of discomfort. His left ear has been torn as blood speckled the wound, Doveheart sighs relieved it wasn't anything serious.  
  
"Okay you two that's enough playing." The snow white queen says sternly. Tinykit looks at his brother who is frowning and he quickly interjects with "I'm okay Doveheart, honest I wanna still play with Firekit. Please." He begs trying to hide his discomfort. Seeing this Doveheart sighs "Fine but another peep like that and it's off to the nursery with the two of you."  Doveheart heads back down and Tinykit glares at his brother "I said no claws you lousy kittypet!"   
  
Firekit looks "Kittypet!? What, why am I a kittypet?"  
  
"Cause you fight like one, and you claim to be Firestar who was a kittypet!" Spat Tinykit. This made Firekit glare "Says who?" He argued back "Jakuta! Foxes never lie. Now let me play as Firestar!" Tinykit said eagerly.   
  
However Firekit looked uncertain of this "I don't know...based off the story I don't think you can handle it. Firestar wasn't always crying nor was he weak."   
  
Tinykit glared "Weak!? I'm not weak!"   
  
"Says the kit crying about his ear!"  
  
"That really hurt!"  
  
Firekit rolls his eyes "You're still weak." He says flicking his tail.   
  
"You kit forget Firestar wasn't bully....."  
  
Firekit twist around only to see Jakuta standing over him. Firekit stumbles over himself to back away from the fox "I uh..well...I mean...."  
  
Jakuta steps forward "I share story to enlighten not cause pain. Firekit, Firestar was great leader for 'e cared of feelings. Letting siblings play parts you cherish make you closer. Let Tinykit play Firestar. For you could really be Firestar or maybe Tinykit becomes Tinystar. If Tinykit becomes leader you want to be deputy." The fox explains before turning to Whitestar who was coming up from behind "Whitestar, I go now for my 'ome needs me." He explains.   
  
Whitestar nods "I understand. Shall I walk you out?"   
  
The fox shakes his head "I can go on my own, see you in several fox years."  Jakuta said happily as he leaps over the thickets.  
  
Firekit turns to his brother "Come on let's finish our game!" He said enthusiastically. Tinykit frowns "Okay...but can I be Firestar?" He asked desperately but Firekit said nothing "Come on Scourge!"  
  
Tinykit sighs this means no he guesses. He gets back into a crouch stance and braces for the play attack. Firekit races at him and when Firekit was close Tinykit simply steps aside watching his brother tumble down in a rolling fashion on the side of SkyClans Nest. He peers over the over the edge "Can we stop now? This game is really boring." Tinykit asks.   
  
Firekit growls "No! I wanna play the scene where Firestar kills Scourge!"   
  
Tinykit sighs, he flops onto his side "Oh look you got me..." He stayed like that for a moment before getting to his paws "Okay games over." Tinykit said racing down the rock and towards the nursery leaving his brother annoyed.   
  
  



	10. Safety First

Doveheart paced around the nursery looking up and down her kits, Firekit was large for his age almost resembling a _paw_ getting ready to be a warrior. As for Tinykit he was well...still pretty small...He actually looked a bit smaller than Silentwhisker. 

"Doveheart?" Tinykit calls to his mother confused as to why she was pacing in such a frantic manner he thought all kits received their apprentice names no matter what "Are you scared that we won't be 'paws?" He asked curiously. This made Doveheart shake her head "No...it's just I am used to you two being here and now...." she shook her head.

"But we're still in ThunderClan it's not like we're going off to another clan." Firekit said making his brother roll his eyes. "You're missing the point dung for brains, we never left her side and now we're going off to do clan work and sleep in the apprentice dens where Doveheart won't be with us."

Firekit opens his mouth to say something but was silenced when the cries of the naming ceremony was about to begin. Doveheart stopped pacing and faces the mouth of the den "Its starting, come on you two let's get going." She said ushering the kits out.

Whitestar glanced at the sky which was heavy with dark clouds, many cats murmur amongst themselves questioning if this was a sign from StarClan. He tried to brush it off as passing clouds as he watches as the kits and Doveheart appear, he turns to the rest of the clan-cats "Today we have two new apprentices joining us this day forward Firekit and Tinykit will take on responsibilities that each of us as endured." He paused looking at the sky which currently seemed very docile which makes him look at Firekit with admiration "Firekit, you have shown us through play that you are a kit no...a cat worthy of becoming a fine young warrior. I give you the apprentice name Firepaw and your mentor will be Froglegs." 

Firepaw beams happily as he is met with Froglegs, the two touches noses "Oh this is going to be interesting I hope I can be a good mentor." Froglegs say nervously making Firepaw smirk "You kidding me? I was hoping to get you. Thank you StarClan." The young paw meows.

"We welcome Firepaw!" Whitestar shouts.

"Firepaw!"  
"Firepaw!"  
"Firepaw!"

Whitestar peers up at the sky his whiskers twitch when he feels the building energy from the sky. He looks down at the small kit awaiting his apprentice name. His eyes go to the clan as he debates canceling the ceremony now. This may make the prophecy go away right? 

He look around the clan and that's when he spotted Silentwhisker, the tom was too weak to fight and scared of his own breathing surely he would make a great mentor for he wouldn't teach him anything. But he recalled the frighten state the clan was in when he returned, the mangled form of Squirreltooth that laid at Silentwhisker's paws as he was soaked in blood. The clan said that they never seen him like that before and Whitestar didn't want to chance that the quite cat would teach Tinykit this.

And then he saw Rabbitfoot. Medicine cats don't fight like warriors, they don't really fight at all. They only learn medical stuff which seemed like the safest bet for this kit, luckily all of the poisonous herbs grow too far away, near the two-legs dens to be exact. And with Tinykit being sick for the rest of his life he wouldn't have the strength to go there...perfect.

Whitestar turns to Tinykit who looked nervous about not ranking up "Tinykit, you have come a long way from kithood. And you managed to keep up. That takes uh...real determination." He said trying to come up with something nice to say. "From this day forward you'll be known as Tinypaw." 

The cats all opened their mouth to shout his name when thunder booms shaking the trees. Whitestar glared as he turned to the new paw "Your mentor will be Rabbitfoot." He said roughly.

"Rabbitfoot?" He said in disbelief he looked over his shoulder seeing how Rabbitfoot was just as confused as he was "But I wanted to be a warrior like my brother, like all of you." He said frantically. He could feel his chest tightening as he crouched and began to wheeze and cough "How can you be a warrior if you can't even breathe? What good are you? Where is the dignity in you being the one to kill you? A medicine cat is the best option for cat who is like you." Whitestar spat making Tinypaw lower his ears. 

"What Whitestar means is that..." Rabbitfoot tries to explain but Tinypaw turns away his eyes narrow as thunder rumbles "Oh I know what he means...He thinks that because I'm sick I'm not fit to be a warrior...." Tinypaw sounded hurt as he walks towards the medicine cat den.

The cats all begin to disperse as Doveheart approaches her leader "Whitestar? Is that how you truly feel about Tinypaw?" She asks curiously. "I made my decision for reasons you won't ever be able to comprehend.  But you can also say I was saving his flank..." He snarls. Doveheart looks confused as she watches the black tom stalk off "How?" 

Whitestar turns to Doveheart "Okay mouse dung for brains, your kit is weak and sick. He can't run far, he can't climb to high, and every other heartbeat he is coughing up his lungs! How is this going to make him a warrior? He breathes through his mouth like a bloody dog which will send prey running for their dens. He can't and will never ever become a warrior, not as long as I am still leader!" He roars.

The clan was silent as they looked up at their leader who seemed to have gone mad. "So, that's how you feel? You think that low of me?" Tinypaw hissed Whitestar looked down from where he stood only to see the broken look on Tinypaws' face "I see how it is...then...then I'll become leader!"

"Oh please Tinypaw, you can't be leader because you're training to be a medicine cat. Medicine cats can't become leader." Whitestar said rolling his eyes "Well I'll be the first!" Tinypaw snaps. He turns to Rabbitfoot who looked rather amused at the declaration the young tom put out "Rabbitfoot, I want to learn everything." He said in a passionate manner. Rabbitfoot only chuckles as she nods "Ah okay well come on."

 

"Keep going, when you run you gotta imagine the wind beneath you. But keep running you gotta be light on your paws like you're running on the wind." Froglegs says watching his apprentice. Firepaw nods as he increases his speed his paws lightly brushing against the grass "Long strides you gotta stretch out, you'll cover more ground like that." Froglegs meows as Firepaw does as he's told and to his surprise he was moving faster!

"Great job!" Froglegs purrs "Now keep up the speed and try turning, when he see a curve ahead simply turn before you reach it making it a tighter turn."

Froglegs watched him for a minute longer before turning his attention to Rabbitfoot and Tinypaw. Tinypaw sat staring at a spider web "Now what do you think this is used for?" Rabbitfoot asked curiously. "You use this for bleeding, you press it on the wound or it could be used to carry water." He said proudly.

"Yes, and now what about poppyseeds?" 

"Those make a cat sleepy, but they can also kill you if too much is eaten." Tinypaw said making Rabbitfoot nod. "Okay let's go test your knowledge, come go find poppyseeds." Rabbitfoot says.

Tinypaw nods and raced from the spot they were training. He went further into the training grounds and looked around, all around him were various vibrant plants growing in a blinding blur of green and pastels. He walks further glancing around trees, shrubs, and various herbs until he stumbled on a flower with a white bulb on the top. He bites the flower at the stem pulling it out of the ground and raced back to Rabbitfoot "Here it is." 

Rabbitfoot nods "Okay, be careful with this next one you must find blackberry leaves, which does?"

"It is chewed up and turned into a pulp, we use it on bee stings." He said proudly before racing off to find the leaves. Froglegs smirks "Well he is doing great." He said standing beside the she-cat "He is, I think that he'll be one of the greatest. I honestly have to admit he memorized all the herbs over the night and not to mention their usage and how to apply them. It's something that we medicine cats take our entire apprenticeship to learn." She said proudly.

"True but I feel like it's because he has something to prove to Whitestar, I'd like to see him become clan leader though." Froglegs meows "Oh speaking of which what's up with our leader?" He asks curiously. 

"I don't know but I hope he gets well...I gotta speak to StarClan." She said watching her apprentice return. 

"Tinypaw we're heading back." Rabbitfoot said making Froglegs call out Firepaw "Come on we're leaving too."

The young cats say nothing as they head back.

 


	11. Some Got It Some Don't

Firepaw and Tinypaw sat together sharing a rabbit, the fading scars of leafbare being only the slushy rivers and dripping buds of new leaves. Firepaw tore into the rabbit as if it put it up fight while Tinypaw pulled away not enjoy the fact the shared meal was being hogged "Firepaw if you didn't want to share you could have just said so." 

Firepaw looked up slightly confused before smirking "You don't understand how hungry being a warrior makes you. Being a cat that plays with flowers all day doesn't require much energy." 

"It may not require much energy but being a warrior doesn't require much brains now does it? Even a dog can kill a cat and we all know that dogs are stupid. Warriors don't question the medicine cat, they trust that the medicine they are given won't kill them...I could give you a herb and claim that it's going to make you as strong as twenty cats...and when you eat it you fall over dead." Tinypaw said with a grin that sent a shiver down Firepaw's spine.

"Y-You wouldn't...." 

"Maybe...but based off how I'm feeling on a certain day I might." Tinypaw said.

Firepaw looked at his brother with a odd sense of fear luckily Doveheart appeared she looks at her kits in confusion "Are you two okay?" She asked curiously "Oh of course Doveheart, we just having a discussion about whose smarter Warriors or medicine cats." Tinypaw says making Firepaw nods "Yeah...." He adds uneasily.

Doveheart nods "Okay, well I was thinking that I'd take you two on a trip." She said with a purr. The brothers look at one another, despite the events from earlier both share the same amount of excitement "Where are we going?" They asked curiously and simultaneously forgetting their little bickering moment from earlier "I can't tell you, but you'll love it." She said. 

"Wait, what of our training?" Tinypaw asks "Won't Froglegs and Rabbitfoot be angry?" He asked "I talked to them already they are fine with it." She said flicking her tail. The young paws say nothing as they follow their mother out of the Clans camp. 

She lead them through the forest with Firepaw racing up and pass his mother and brother "Don't worry I'm a warrior and I'll keep us safe from danger!" The reddish orange tom says proudly.

"You're an apprentice!" Yowls Tinypaw before mumbling under his breath calling his brother every name under the sun. Doveheart however glances over her shoulder every so often to see if Tinypaw was keeping up, occasionally she would give him encouraging words to keep going. 

 

The threesome came to a stop when they reached a long stretch of black road. "Thunderpath...okay you two this is how you cross it." Doveheart stepped closer to the edge "Look left, right, and left again. You don't want to see any of the monsters." She said "When you see nothing and hear nothing run to the other end without stopping. If you stop you'll end up as crow-food." She said.

Doveheart once again looked both ways before dashing across the black path "Firepaw go now!" She shouts. Firepaw felt his heart beat quicken as he reaches the edge, he felt his brain go blank as his eyes widen before he raced across the path without looking. To his luck no monsters had come running pass screaming but this infuriated Doveheart she lifts her paw giving the fire orange toms' head several whacks "You bee brain! You could've been killed! I said to look a both ways before crossing!" Firepaw howls out in pain ducking and pulling away before another swat could be dealt "I'm sorry!" He cries "Why are you crying I'm not even hitting you that hard." Doveheart spat.

"Doveheart?" 

The snow white she-cat looks over the edge and saw Tinypaw sitting and shaking nervously "Remember look before you cross!" She shouts. The small tom nods as he steps forward he looks left to right and begins to dash forward failing look left once more. He had gotten half way when he hears the howl of a monster racing towards him where he smells the foul breath of the massive monster as he looks up he saw its wide glowing eyes!

Doveheart leaps forward but she is stopped by Firepaw stepping on her tail "Doveheart don't be foolish!" He spat frantically not wanting to lose his mother too if his brother was dead. Doveheart turned to him her eyes swimming in agony and only when the monster raced around the corner did they look.

Tinypaw laid shaking like a leaf with his paws pressed under him and his skinny tail was frizzy as his fur stuck out in every direction. "Tinypaw?" Doveheart said checking over her kit. The smaller tom began to wheeze as he struggled to take in breath he sat up quickly only to hunch over his ears laying flat as he gasps. Doveheart pressed against him as Firepaw sat on his back legs and rubbed his brothers back roughly with his front paws "Calm down Tinypaw, calm down." Doveheart said softly.

Tinypaw struggled to breathe but he calmed down enough to take in shaking breaths as his pelt lays flat once again "S-Sorry Doveheart...I froze up." He said shaking "Its alright Tinypaw...it came out of nowhere. You're safe that's all that matters." She said "Come now we must keep going."

The anticipation was killing the brothers for they didn't know that to expect. Firepaw was radiating excitement "What if it's some special Clan that Doveheart rules...oh what if it was some kind of new prey?" He said with a low whisper, Tinypaw staggered along his breathing becoming slightly rougher as he would cough occasionally "I-I doubt it's anything like that...." He paused for a moment to breathe he shuffled his paws as he looked at his brother "I'd say we wait to see what it is. There isn't any point in blowing up these ideas and when the end result appears you'd be disappointed greatly." He spoke with rising anger as he continued to walk "Trust me I know the feeling...that's why I'm not to excited about my medicine cat name...for all I know I'd be named Tinybeath or Tinytoes or something like that." He growls as he walks away. 

Firepaw watched his brother he didn't understand why he was bitter about his position. But he did recall the harsh tongue lashing Doveheart received and the fact Whitestar mentioned that Tinypaw was a huge liability. Was he upset over that? 

Firepaw frowns he knew he should've said something in Tinypaws' defence but he was caught up in the moment. So as he falls into pastel with his brother and presses his pelt against his helping him walk "Hey don't fret over what Whitestar said." 

"What? What are you talking about?" Tinypaw asks trying to hide the pain that the memory brought on as it resurfaced. 

"You know what I mean. What he said to you that day. Don't worry about it. If I was you I would be the best medicine cat there is!" 

"And how do I do that? All medicine cats are the same...there's nothing special about them. Unlike warriors you get the chance to be leader and you're more memorable." Tinypaw said softly.

Firepaw opens his mouth to say something when suddenly Doveheart turns to them "Okay we're here. Come now." 

 

Silvertounge sat in the tall lush green grass when he suddenly turned his attention to approaching cats thinking that it was one of his clan mates. His sharp green eyes soften when he sees Doveheart "My love, what brings you way out to ShadowClan?" He asks curiously he purrs as he circles around her drinking in her scent.

"ShadowClan!?"  
"We're in ShadowClan!"

Silvertongue perked his ears up curiously as he watched two young toms stumble forward. He looked at Doveheart then to the young cats "Doveheart, are these my sons?" He asks curiously his voice holding a slight quiver as the she-cat nods "Introduce yourself you two." She said proudly.

Firepaw leaps forward his eyes sharing the same brilliant emerald "I'm Firepaw. I'm training to be a warrior under Froglegs." 

Silvertongue looks impressed "Are you now? Froglegs is quite the formidable foe...his speed is equal to that of a fox. A battle with him will surely end you if you're not careful." The black tom turns to his other kit "And you, what is your name?"  He asks he looks him over as he approaches sitting next to his brother. Silvertongue immediately notices the odd white paw compared to the rest of his jet black body "Lemme guess your name...is it...Whitepaw?" 

"No...."

"Is it Onepaw?"

"No."

"What about Oddpaw?"

"It should be." Firepaw interrupts with a laugh. But his laughter falls short when he noticed the disapproving look Silvertongue was giving him "Sorry." The fire pelted tom said. 

"Well what is it?" Silvertongue asked making Tinypaw look down in shame "My name is Tinypaw." He said weakly. Silvertongue nods "Now don't be ashamed of your name...Doveheart chose it with love for you...." 

"Can we guess your name?" Firepaw asks curiously "You look like your name could be Blacktail." He said proudly. "I rather think his name is Blackstar!" Tinypaw said with a flick of his tail, Silvertongue looked amused "Now I must assure you that I appreciate being regarded as leader sadly that title fell to my brother...Thunderstar what a ridiculous name...however my name is Silvertongue." He said striding pass them standing tall.

The two young cats were amazed at how tall and slender the tom was "Whoa you're tall! Am I gonna be that tall!?" Firepaw asks sounding amazed "Wait, why is your name Silvertongue?" Tinypaw asks curiously "You're not silver nor is your tongue silver." 

"Because Silvertongue is a liar and a cheater." 

The booming voice of a new cat made Doveheart, Firepaw, and Tinypaw all spin around as Silvertongue rolled his eyes. "Oh please, what lies have I spun this day? My name's nothing more than a cruel reminder of the distaste that Onestar had for me. Unlike you his pride and joy." Silvertongue spat.

"You're name is a reminder of what crimes you have committed brother...you are lucky father hadn't banished you." Thunderstar growls.

"You old fool." Silvertongue said shaking his head with a laugh as he circled around his brother "You forget that I had been cast aside like week old prey many times." 

"Brother I wish not to fight now, I have come to see my nephews." He said simply as he walks to the young cats "Firepaw, you look strong and most likely fit to be a warrior."

"I am a warrior's apprentice!" 

"Most impressive, you will serve your clan brilliantly. Be sure to eat plenty prey and training is a must." Thunderstar said proudly "I'd love to have my nephew at my side during a meeting. Clans need strong warriors!" He said proudly.

He turned to Tinypaw, he immediately noticed how small and frail the young cat is "Tinypaw, are you a apprentice to a warrior?" He asks curiously. Tinypaw shakes his head "I'm too sick to be one." 

"He has a problem with his breathing...and he gets sick often." Firepaw says sitting beside his father. Tinypaw looks away ashamed "I wanted to be a warrior...but I can't...instead I'm stuck as a medicine cat apprentice." 

However Thunderstar only purred nuzzling the smaller kit sized tom "It matters not what your position is. Be it leader or kit. Everyone is very important to the clan don't forget that." Thunderstar said as he gave Tinypaw a soft smile. Tinypaw looked up in awe, as Thunderstar stood and dipped his head "Doveheart of ThunderClan feel free to bring Firepaw and Tinypaw to visit here any time, however, they must stay outside the boarder for we don't wish to have another war." He said as he looked at his brother his eyes narrowing as he said war. "Silvertongue we best leave now." 

Silvertongue narrowed his eyes "Oh how I wish you weren't leader...." Silvertongue stood nodding to his kits "My kits it was a pleasure to get to know you. Now I must leave." He said bowing slightly as he started to leave he turns to Tinypaw "Oh and Tinypaw, when it comes to being a medicine cat you should be proud...for these cats they all hang onto you for they need you to cure them when they are ailing. Don't be afraid to tell them that they need you." He said before continuing to walk on.

 

Thunderstar and Silvertongue entered ShadowClan camp, the two were approached by Twigtail, Tigerheart, and Smallnose. "Thunderstar, we brought more prey and secured the boarder there wasn't anything unusual but we did smell ThunderClan." Twigtail said her sapphire eyes beaming with pride. 

Thunderstar nods "Excellent." He said as Smallnose approaches closer sniffing him "You smell like ThunderClan. Did they attack?" He asked curiously. "No, Doveheart just came by with her young to wish me congratulations. She didn't get the news of my leader position till late." He said with a smile. The lie seemed to sit well with the warriors for they began to leave "Oh will you like for one of us to fetch you a rabbit or squirrel?" Asked Tigerheart but the leader shook his head "I must discuss something with my brother first." He said with a low hiss making the black tom stand taller with pride. 

"Silvertongue go into my den."

"Oh of course, whatever you wish is my command." Silvertongue said dramatically with a bow. He stood up and storms into the den quickly with the swift motions as if his legs were carried by the wind. 

Thunderstar sighed as he enters the den, he walks down the steep dirt slope and meets his brother who is curled in his nest flicking his tail irritated. "What is the purpose of this meeting I can only assume this is over the fact I'm the father of Firepaw and Tinypaw."

Thunderstar gave his brother a stern look "If you know this then you know that it's a crime against the Warrior Code to have kits when you are the medicine cat."

Silvertongue licks his paw and rolls onto his back stretching "Oh please you think that I really care for such rules? I honestly believe that cats who believe in it are fools." He rolls over curling a bit much like a kittypet would who wanted attention "You know what happens to cats who turn away from this code." Thunderstar said as he circled around his brother "You think I care?" Silvertongue said standing up shaking out his pelt "No one will ever know and StarClan can do nothing about it. For if it truly bothered them they would've done something the day me and Doveheart decided to have kits." he said shoving pass his brother.

Silvertongue enters the medicine cat den and flops down onto his nest his mood dark. As he glares at the leaders den from the entrance of his own den "I will hope to see the day that you and your miserable clan falls." Silvertongue hissed as he rolls away from the opening of the den.


	12. Broken

Whitestar storms through the clan his eyes locked on each and every cat he passes by inspecting their work ethic as he makes his way up to the high rock that melds into a low branch full of leaves dubbed SkyClan's Nest.

"All of you gather beneath SkyClan's Nest now!" He shouts making the clan look at one another in confusion for this was new. He sounded angry...okay well he always sounds angry but something seemed off. 

All of the cats gathered waiting with bated breaths as they waited for some kind of lecture "All of you I'm pleased to announce that I think it's only time to announce that we shall be receiving a new warrior this day." 

Hearing this sent the clan into a frenzy "Wh-What? But Whitestar it's still early Firepaw still has at least four more moons to go." Froglegs said looking bewildered but Whitestar said nothing ignoring the tom "Firepaw step forward...I will now give you your warrior name." Whitestar said. This made the young paw look up with wide eyes "Are you sure? Oh okay." He said racing up to where his leader could see him better.

"Firepaw, you have been one of the best warriors I have ever seen grow in my clan. You are strong, fast, and like fire you blaze brightly. A name that will reflect this is Fireheart." Whitestar says proudly.

"Fireheart!"  
"Fireheart!"  
"Fireheart!" 

The clan cheers except for Tinypaw who stays silent. Whitestar takes notice "Tinypaw? What's the matter?" He asks his voice void of any true sincere emotion toward the small tom "I was just wondering if I could get my warrior name?" He says lowering his ears.

"You don't earn a warrior name when you're training to be a medicine cat. That naming process happens with Rabbitfoot." Whitestar growls in anger. Tinypaw looks down getting up to his paws and walks away he could hear Whitestar mention that he wanted to teach his brother several fighting techniques and this made him feel worse.

Tinypaw sat inside the medicine cat den sulking, he didn't notice the rusty and horribly burned abyssinian enter. Silentwhisker sat next to him quietly for a moment before nuzzling against him giving him a sympathetic look "I don't understand what I did wrong....Why does Whitestar hate me so much? It's like just my existence is causing him to suffer." Tinypaw said sorrowful. 

Silentwhisker lowers his ear he opens his mouth but quickly closed it, he lifts his paw over the other pulling him close as he affectionately rubbed his head against the younger tom hoping that this act will show him that someone cares about his feelings. 

Tinypaw purrs smiling, despite the fact Silentwhisker never says anything he always knew how to make him feel better. "Are you feeling better Tinypaw?" Rabbitfoot asks curiously seeing that he seems to be in a better mood. He nods "I'm feeling a little better. I just...it's nothing." He says shamefully. This makes Rabbitfoot look confused but quickly drops it "I know how you want to be a warrior but you know why you can't. But that doesn't mean you can't learn to fight. I am not so great with fighting but I know a cat who is great at it." She says proudly.

This peaked Tinypaw's interest "You do? Who is it?" He asked curiously. Rabbitfoot looks to the side pointing with her shoulder, Tinypaw follows the movement his eyes falling on Silentwhisker "Silentwhisker!?" He says sounding thoroughly surprised. "Believe it or not this tom here is frightening when he fights. I saw him slay a ShadowClan cat out of pure anger. Silentwhisker may not look like it but he is an excellent fighter. I would even say better than Whitestar. I'm positive he'd show you how to fight." She says purring.

Tinypaw looks up at the warrior "Will you? Will you show me Silentwhisker?" He begs, Silentwhisker looks thoughtful for amount for he honestly didn't like that feeling that day. But he knew how it was to be defenseless, his sister did nothing to protect him and he couldn't let Tinypaw suffer. Nodding Silentwhisker touches his muzzle to Tinypaw's much like a mentor would to their apprentice.

"Then it's settled, from this day forward you'll receive warrior training." Rabbitfoot said with a nod "But don't forget that you still need to train under me." She says sternly but a playful tone laced her voice letting the tom know she's playing. "Don't worry, I won't forget." Tinypaw said.

 

Tinypaw laid fast asleep in the medicine cat den, he didn't mind the loneliness of the den for he was often alone. But it did spook him at times, his ears twitched as the winds kissed them gently. Unaware of the figure entering the den Tinypaw continued to sleep.

Only when he felt something paw at his side did he wake and it was with a fright. His ice blue eyes darted left to right only to see the apologetic look on Silentwhisker's face "Silentwhisker, you...don't do that...I...." He paused to steady his breathing. The scarred tom looked worried but Tinypaw seemed to recover "What are doing up so early?" The black tom asks curiously only for him to realize why he's here "You're going to train me?" He asked in a excited whisper. 

Silentwhisker nods, he motions for him to follow. 

 

As Silentwhisker lead the younger cat, Tinypaw took in everything about the others body language. Silentwhisker was rather odd from the other cats. From how he walked and how he moved. He walks slowly with his head low to the ground and ear to the side as if he feared what was around the corner. When he sat he didn't sit tall like the others he would sit huddled onto himself with his ear down as if ashamed. 

The tom seemed to keep to himself and he never ever spoke. However Tinypaw has seen him with Doveheart and Froglegs. 

Tinypaw was so lost in thought that he failed to realize that Silentwhisker had stopped and collided with him. Tinypaw shook his head "Hey this place looks cool." He said making Silentwhisker purr.

The older tom had lead the younger to a small clearing that is hidden within ThunderClan. A small pond laid at the center as thick lush grass covered the land and various colorful flowers dotted the scenery. The occasional rabbit or mouse would pop up before scurrying away. What caught Tinypaw's attention was that there seemed to be a wall of some sort working as a boarder for this little hidden sanctuary. 

He steps closer and sees images on the walls that looked like cats and what looked like dogs and bears. He didn't give much thought to it for he saw Silentwhisker standing at the pool of water. He walked up to the cat and looked at him curiously He noticed that he was staring at his reflection with such intensity that it was almost tangible. 

Tinypaw looked at the water and noticed that Silentwhisker looked different. The tom wasn't missing a ear, his face wasn't burned and scars didn't litter his pelt. "What the-?" Tinypaw looked down at the water which suddenly rippled his reflection suddenly changed a bit. He looked like himself but he was slightly bigger, his fur look a tad rough as his eyes shown a unfathomable amount of power within them. The reflection seemed to smirk at him.

"Soon...very soon." 

The voice threw him off he looked at Silentwhisker but the voice sounded like his own. He looked at the water wanting to ask Silentwhisker what kind of water this was. But he knew better than to try and get him to speak.

Silentwhisker tapped his unofficial apprentice on the shoulder causing him to turn and look at him with a confused look. The older tom had a lizard in his mouth which he sat on the ground, Tinypaw watched him for a moment. He watched how the tom drops to crouching position and slowly creeps up on the lizard before picking up speed and delivering a swipe to its side but purposely missed. He sat down and nods a 'go ahead' to the other.

Tinypaw nods as he slowly gets to his paws he raced to where Silentwhisker stood and acted what he saw. He watched the lizard carefully as he creeps closer and closer before he quickly closes the space between them and swipes at the small creature and hits it by accident sending it flying up into the sky. "Ah! I'm sorry Silentwhisker!" Tinypaw squeaks frantically by the tom shook his head before fetching another lizard. 

He begins to show Tinypaw how to hunt, he dashes off far enough from Tinypaw where he couldn't really see him well. Tinypaw lost sight of the other when Silentwhisker crouched in the grass he didn't realize how tall it was at that end. Oddly enough Tinypaw felt alone. He looked around, sniffing the air, and wiggled his ears doing all he can to try and find Silentwhisker's scent.

With no warning he saw the tom burst out into the open landing on the lizard nipping it with little force for not much was needed to kill it. He turned to Tinypaw who watched with wide eyes "You want me to hunt a lizard?" He asked making the older tom shake his head. Silentwhisker turned to where the scent of mice were and looked back at his apprentice "You want me to hunt a mouse!?" He said sounding nervous.

Silentwhisker lifts his paw touching it to Tinypaw's shoulder gently giving him a nod. The odd gesture filled the tom with a strange new found confidence and Tinypaw raced to the other end followed by his mentor. Silentwhisker showed him how to crouch and miming stalking Tinypaw understood how to move. He had to move slow so he wouldn't disturb the grass. Tinypaw started to move slow his paws oddly find that this felt familiar. He tested his luck picking up speed his paws ghosting over the grass as his ears laid flat, he didn't understand this feeling that was coming over him. It felt like he's done this before. 

When the scent of mouse was strong he sprung forward and leaps up pouncing on the mouse, he didn't hesitate to bite down on the mouse which surprised him because he bite it in the right spot on the first try. 

"Beginners luck." He told himself, yet the tang of blood filled him with a sense of excitement. The taste set his senses on fire, as he looked down at the small animal. He lowered his head and licked up more of the crimson liquid making his ears twitch. He didn't understand why he enjoyed this taste nor did he understand why he liked the fact he just took this animals life.

Tinypaw didn't have time to think for he was suddenly tackled and sent rolling he sat up dazed his eyes spinning as he shook his head to clear it. He saw Silentwhisker in an attack stance and he understood that he wanted him to play fight like kits would. Except he remembers Froglegs and Firepaw...no Fireheart often doing this. Except it was him and his mentor and looks like they are really going trying to deal damage to each other minus the claws.

Tinypaw charges forward meaning to tackle the other. At the same moment Silentwhisker charges too probably with the same intention.

"Don't tackle him...instead when he gets close enough step to the side, wait for him to stumble and then tackle him."

That voice again. Tinypaw didn't question it thinking he was speaking out loud as he quickly sidesteps like the voice said and to his surprise Silentwhisker stumbles, Tinypaw quickly leaps at him tackling him to the floor.

"Don't let him up, put your black paw on the space in between his throat and shoulder."

Tinypaw does as he's told this action made Silentwhisker wince in agony "Now use your white paw to rake out his eyes!"

Tinypaw leaps off his mentor shaking his head "Why would I do that!? Silentwhisker is my friend! Why would I want to hurt him? What's wrong with me!?" The small tom raced out of the sacred hide out.

 

The following morning Fireheart was in the forest, his green eyes flicking left to right as he watched various prey skirt pass. He sighed as he walked further down the path hoping to find a plump rabbit. That's when he noticed a gray cat with a solid darker gray stripe running down his back. Who was this cat? And how did they get pass him without him noticing.

He walks up to him and that is when he smelled him, the tom smelled like ThunderClan but he didn't look familiar. "Hey there, it's great to see you again...well not again really but it's great to see you alive." The other said. The fiery orange tom looked confused "Oh uh, do I know you? You smell like ThunderClan but I don't recognize you." Fireheart said confused. 

"I figured you wouldn't. My name is Graystripe, I'm an old ThunderClan cat. I used to be a deputy. My leader was also a wonderful friend of mine. And you look just like him and you even share his name...well his warrior name at least." 

This confused Fireheart "Cats of the past? That's impossible." He said making Graystripe shake his head "Its possible. Look, there is something I'm gonna tell you. There is a cat in the clan like...." Graystripe suddenly vanished when Whitestar appeared "What are you doing out here? You fool I was calling you." He snarls making the other stare at him blankly "I uh...who's Graystripe?" He asked curiously.

Whitestar stared at him as if he sprouted fifty heads "Graystripe? I never heard of em." He said flatly "Lets get back to the camp." 

 


	13. Blast From The Past

Fireheart was touched on the shoulder waking him from his slumber. He opens his eyes and sees a figure though a blurry haze of sleep, a tom with a look that resembles his own as if he was staring at his body from another cat's body. 

The odd figure stood at the mouth of the den waiting quietly for him, they tail flicking left to right as if beckoning to him to follow. Fireheart yawns as he get up stretching a bit before following the other. The path he walked seemed familiar yet new all at the same time. He looked around himself the trees seemed younger and the grass softer as various scents of cats washed over him.

The scents foreign yet he felt safe amongst the odd smells due to them being ThunderClan. "Keep walking, don't stop not yet at least." The odd cat said as they continue to look forward. "Who are you, why do you look like me?" Fireheart asks picking up his pace, he knew the question was dumb many cats looked alike however no cat shared his same fiery coat that lived in all the other clans. Except for this one.

"All your questions shall be answered soon. For now follow me." 

Fireheart said nothing as he walks through a worn path "Is this ThunderClan?" He asks rhetorically as he looks around once they enter the main campsite. Everything looked odd. The dens were much smaller and the rock that sort of resembled SkyClan's Nest looked much taller and flatter at the top the camp had more grass within it to with several herbs growing in the camp by the medicine cat den.

"Where's SkyClan's Nest?" He asked curiously. The other looked at him oddly "You mean that tall rock surrounded by leaves...why would your leader name his rock after another Clan?" The other asks confused. "I don't know...it's always been called that from what I hear." Fireheart states. The other flaming orange tom nods figuring that it's been called that out of memory of the other Clan.

Fireheart was touched on the shoulder by the other making him follow up the high rock. Fireheart inches forward nervously his body shaking as he gets further and further to the edge. He didn't know what to expect nor did he understand why he had to be up here. The other cat stops walking and stands tall the sun hitting him just right to make his orange pelt look like fire "All cats old enough to catch their own prey and all cats young enough to play gather here beneath the High-Rock, for StarClan has a new visitor!" 

The cry caused Fireheart to look around below him. He looked to the other confused "Where are they? They heard the call right? Ah!? Wait you said StarClan, am I dead!? Did I die in my sleep!? I'm still young I have a future!" He shouts confused in a frantic ramble. Before he could ramble on more a light strikes across the sky over the tops of the trees in the distance before curving over head landing in front of the rock. 

The ball of light lands on the grass hovering several inches above the ground. Fireheart stared at it curiously "What is that?" He whispers. Soon another light fell, and another and another, soon it looks like a meteor shower was in progress as spirits of all the deceased cats rains down covering every inch of the camp. The ground was covered in glowing orbs which all began to wiggle and morph into cats, each varying in height, weight, and shape. 

"StarClan, meet Fireheart." The other shouts out happily.

"Hey, Firestar he has your old warrior name." A gray tom shouts with a smirk, a tom that Fireheart recognized "Hey, I saw you the other day. In the forest when I was hunting. Your name's Graystripe right?" He asked sounding unsure. Graystripe nods "You got it. You're smart." He says smiling.

Fireheart blushes feeling embarrassed but Firestar touched him with his tail tip "Easy now, you must be confused as to what's going on. First off I must tell you that you are not dead. Think of this as a spiritual journey, your subconscious spirit is with us, you'll be fine when you wake. But we called you here for a very serious matter." Firestar said sternly. 

"Ah don't confuse the kit Firestar, it's clear that he doesn't understand why he's here." A black she-cat with a flat face snarls as her yellowed fangs are flashed as she laughs. "Now Yellowfang let him explain. I'm positive if he gets to understand as to why he's here he'd follow through." A black and white tom with a long thin tail interjected. 

"Thank you Tallstar." Firestar said turning to his young look alike "Fireheart, you by now understand that you are a very important cat based off the fact that we StarClan has summoned you. We don't summon just any cat. You are part of a prophecy along with your brother." Firestar explained. 

"Prophecy?" Fireheart questions "How can I be part of a prophecy?" 

"Tsk. I hate cats who play the question game...." The sour hiss came from a small gray tabby with sightless blue eyes "It doesn't matter why you're picked. If you are picked then you just except it. Me and my siblings learned to live with it." 

"Please just be understanding Jayfeather..." Firestar said sounding slightly defeated. The old leader was really losing his cool, the dead cats were all restless. "Look just listen and you'll understand." Firestar said. "Do you recall the tale that Jakuta told you and your clan? The one about the kittypet who became a leader of a clan?" The tom asked with a odd tone in his voice as if he already knew the answer.

Fireheart nods "I do, I don't remember all the story but I do know that the toms name was Firest-" he paused gawking at the other flame orange tom "You're the cat in the story!?" He said breathlessly making Graystripe smirk "Took you long enough." He joked "Wait that means you fought Scourge!" He said excitedly "I always wanted to meet the cat who was super strong!" Firestar purred amused "I'm not that strong. To be honest Lionblaze is the strongest. I'm just not afraid to stand up to the cats who trash the name of leader or warrior." Firestar said proudly.

Tallstar laughed "You haven't changed one bit Firestar." He said softly. Firestar flicked his tail as he turned to his reincarnation "Now listen as I explain why you are here."

_"Blood was to run in the rivers instead of water, as only two clans thrived in the forest. The peace and harmonious relationship replaced with tension, unreasonable amount of hatred and suffering. And all the while there was one cat who was near unstoppable."_

 

Tinypaw laid nestled comfortably in his nest as he laid half twisted on his back with his paws in the air. 

A dark figure walked into the den, claws clicking against the ground as a long scrapping sound follows as the mysterious figure dragged its paws. In the darkness the others eyes glowed white as they stared down the sleeping tom.

_"A cat with unnatural claws, and a collar of teeth rained supreme...a cat who could kill dogs is a dangerous feline, and one that shouldn't be crossed."_

The newcomer swatted Tinypaw causing him to jerk awake. His eyes blurry as he struggles to wake up fully "Well isn't this rather disappointing." The voice of the other snapped Tinypaw out if his trance he knew that voice, it's the same one that he heard when he was training with Silentwhisker.

"I have to admit I was expecting you to be...bigger and well how can I put this...less frail looking. You like a wet kit." The other said in a tone that was best put at a notch lower than malicious. 

_"The cat best identified by his purple collar riddled with dog fangs, his lone white paw sharper than the crushing fangs of a monster, and his cold cruel merciless blue eyes. Evil has a name and it's best known by StarClan as..."_

"Scourge...."

Scourge looked quizzical "You heard of me?" He asked sounding more annoyed than impressed. Tinypaw nods "I heard about from a story, you were a cat who over came a lot and became a fierce force to deal with. However you were killed by Firestar." 

Scourge smirked when he heard the tone of Tinypaw's voice of mentioning his fall "Ah, you sound displeased with my loss." Scourge said mockingly, to be honest he was still hot over his failure "Well who wouldn't be? Cats who came as far as you had only to have it stripped away like prey stolen from you by a dog is rather annoying. Especially when it was by a kittypet." Tinypaw said.

Scourge said nothing for a moment before he nods "Tell me my second chance what is your name." 

"My name's Tinypaw."

"Tinypaw? Funny my name was Tiny before I changed it."

"Tell me Tiny, do you want to rewrite history?"

_"Scourge, he wanted to add a new Clan to the history of the forest. He wanted to add a clan soaked in blood."_

"BloodClan?" Tinypaw repeats sounding impressed. 

"Yes, a clan where it doesn't matter who you are or what is wrong with you. You will be a warrior." Scourge said proudly.

"BloodClan. I like that." Tinypaw narrowed his eyes as his claws dug into the ground "I wish I were born into that clan if it existed...you see, I couldn't be a Warrior because I have breathing problems and I tire easily...something about my heart...I think. So I got stuck being a medicine cat because Whitestar says I'm a liability." 

Tinypaw didn't sound sad, in fact his tone of voice was growing angry and he seemed like he was becoming hot with anger. "You know no apprentice wants to hear that." Tinypaw said.

"No cat wants to hear that." Scourge said as he sat next to his reincarnation "Be you a warrior, a warrior in training, or a plain old house cat. You never want to hear from the ones you look up to say to your face that you will just get in the way."

Tinypaw looks up at him curiously.

_"A cat consumed by hatred and the desire to kill was so strong that he no longer felt normal feelings. Love, happiness, sadness, joy...all gone the only ones left anger, pain, pride, envy, and wrath. All that was colorful in the world he would see it as red."_

"You know, I never liked cats who looked down on the smaller ones, who told cats that they'd eaten, killed, or thrown out because of their size or how they acted. Those who said that met with a terrible fate." Scourge said looking at his claws. 

"I know that feeling!" Tinypaw said his eyes widening "All my life as a kit and up til now I had been told to 'Get out of the way', 'Go back to the nursery', 'Don't over do it you don't want to be in the medicine cat den again',  or 'You're never going to be your fullest.' Tinypaw said angrily.

Scourge nods "I think I know what has to be done." He said standing.

 

"We can't let a cat like that roam the forest again." Firestar says.

Fireheart looks absolutely confused "But what does this have to do with me?" He asked making Tallstar shake his head and Jayfeather roll his sightless eyes.

" ' _Cats of the past will hunt in the forest once again, claws of dogs will be your end lest fire is set fire to the forest.'_ That is the message we gave your leader. This message is for you and your brother ' _Brothers now as they were then, the flames of the past reignite in the forest as blood and teeth shall birth a cat from hate. The forest will be set a flame as blood flows instead of water in the rivers. All clans will become one unless fire, blood, and tooth wakes in the forest.'._ " A black cat with a white patch and white tail tip said his eyes flash with hurt.

"Look it's up to you to save ThunderClan!" shouts Yellowfang "Ravenpaw, Firestar, Graystripe, and myself already lived this we don't need this happening again." She spat. 

Fireheart shook his head "But I still don't get why or how it involves me." He said becoming upset, Firestar stood over the younger cat "You are me! I sent down one of my nine lives to be reborn as you. You are to save ThunderClan! You're brother is Scourge reborn, the cat that had the ability to kill dogs, you must stop him or the entire forest will fall!" Firestar roars.

Fireheart listens but he began to laugh "How is my brother suppose to kill dogs when he can't travel far without having a choking attack?" He asked looking amused "You shouldn't underestimate others." Graystripe hissed "No matter the look or wellness of the cat you will never know what they could become."

Fireheart sighed "Well how am I suppose to become stronger?" He asked "Because I don't know how to fight like a cat that can kill a creature ten times it's size." He said looking at all the cats. "That is why I'll teach you how to fight. You will learn under me." Firestar stated firmly. "All that I learned and all that we learned will be bestowed onto you." The old leader said.

 

 

Scourge smiled "I shall teach you my fighting style, I hate to see you suffer all over again."

 

"Fireheart, when we're done with you will be as great as twenty leaders with the strength of all StarClan. You will not fail." Firestar said proudly.

"Tinypaw, when I'm finished with you no cat shall stand in your way. You'll be able to slay thousands of cats without even trying." Scourge said grinning.

Both apprentices nod their eyes holding passions of different calibers. One fueled with the destiny of protecting the clans and the other of finishing where the wicked failed.

Fireheart and Tinypaw, brothers who embody the past.

Who will once again live like that had in the past when they were Firestar and Scourge.


	14. Bonds

Fireheart pulled himself out of the warriors den his entire body aching as if he had run around the entire forest without rest. He stares out with a blank expression as he struggles to force his body to move forward. 

"You feeling good?" The voice belonging to Froglegs caused the young warrior to sigh "I'm just really tired...I had the oddest dream." He said not wanting to go into detail. "It had to have been some dream. You were talking in your sleep, and not to mention you were super twitchy." Froglegs jokes "But seriously, you should go to Rabbitfoot for some herbs if you are feeling bad." He adds as he heads to the fresh-kill pile.

Fireheart nods following his old mentors advice but stops when he sees his brother crouched over a rabbit eating it several tail lengths away from the pile. He didn't understand why he was feeling nervous nor did he understand why he was feeling this unreasonable hatred towards him. 

Was it because of what Firestar said? Was it because hearing that he as Firestar awaken ancient feelings? Was it because he was jealous that his brother, weak and sick little Tinypaw was to be the cat that was near unbeatable?

"Fireheart?" 

That voice. That sickening sly smooth voice that tends to captivate whomever listens to it. Just hearing it made Fireheart draw out his claws as he lets out a low hiss making Tinypaw confused. He watched as his brother storms towards the training grounds that he and many apprentices use.

Tinypaw nudges the rabbit he was eating to Silentwhisker "Here you can have mine, I got to see what's up with Fireheart." He said sounding unfazed. 

As he followed him a phantom pelt brushed up against him "Tsk. It seems like your brother is rather unhappy with you." It was Scourge, the black tom said with a smile making Tinypaw say nothing for a heartbeat "I don't know what caused it." He admits "Sure you do, you see you're the cat who is extremely powerful while he is stuck with the boring role of leader." Scourge says.  
Was that really it? He always knew that his brother liked being strong so this must be a blow to him.

 

Fireheart stood in the center of the field his sharp green eyes flicking left to right "Okay, so when do we start?" He calls out. "We start now." A kind voice caused Fireheart to turn around however when he came face to face with the other he screams out in what he tried to convince himself as surprise. The other cat was missing half of their face as their ears were tattered. "I'm sorry, my appearance must frighten you. My name's Brightheart...I lost my face to...." she paused for a moment making Fireheart shake his head "Its okay...I was...never mind."

From where Tinypaw hid it looked like his brother had lost his mind for he was talking to no one...or at least no one he could see. 

"Well how about I teach you several techniques that I had learned but had only gotten to use at least three or four times for my time as a warrior was cut short." Brightheart said with a sweet purr. Fireheart nods "Yeah sounds like a great idea!" He said leaping to the left with a flick of his tail.

Brightheart nods standing straight up she orders him to take a pouncing stance, as the the old ThunderClan cat teaches her new pupil Scouge laughs wildly "Oh this is hilarious." He says with a flick of his tail "Huh? What is so funny?" Tinypaw asks "Those lousy ThunderClan cats think that teaching your brother how to fight us will help." Scourge says with a shake of his head "Little do they know I won't let you be defeated so easily...I have a plan." 

Tinypaw looks back a his brother watching him spring up and swipe at an imaginary foe. "How are you going to do that?" He asked the older version of himself. "Follow me and I'll show you." Scourge said leading the tiny tom towards the other end of the forest.

They walk further and further with Tinypaw looking around. He noticed that the forest slowly started to decay and become eerie. Trees once full of lush and vibrant green  leaves were now black with gray leaves, the ground underpaw was dead and the grass would crunch with every step.

"Where are we?" Tinypaw asks oddly enough his body wasn't giving off any sign that he was afraid of this place. He felt comfortable like he belongs and what he thought was stranger was the fact he knew where was going as if he walked this path many times.

The twosome stopped when they saw a dark brown tom cat with a ripped ear sitting several tail lengths ahead "What took you Scourge?" The tom growls. "Come off yourself, you speak to me as if you're of higher power...must I remind you who it was that slain you like a pathetic mouse?" Scourge hisses as he raises his white paw making the other shudder and cower.

Scourge laughs "Thats more like it Tigerclaw." He taunts.

Tigerclaw narrows his eyes "Don't call me that! I died as Tigerstar I shall remain Tigerstar!"

Yet Scourge shakes his head "You didn't get nine lives..." He says nodding toward the invisible stars "you're down here where everyday is a nightmare." He says "So you're Tigerclaw." He circles around the massive tom "Besides that's not the point...I'm here to tell you that we shall get our revenge soon and it's all starting here with this tom" Scourge steps aside showing off Tinypaw.

Tigerclaw stares at the small cat then turns to Scourge "How the? How was it that you were reborn?" He snarls making Scourge flick his tail with a gleam of wickedness flashing in his eyes "It doesn't matter, what matters is that we will be able to crush the ones that tarnished my plans." Scourge says.

"Your plans!? What about TigerClan?" 

"Please, your clan was doomed from the start."

Tigerclaw drew his lips back in a snarl "What was that!?" He snaps getting in the face of Scourge "You tried plotting against the clan when a new face showed up. A tom wanting nothing more than to live in the clan and prove himself worthy. You didn't think he was going to do whatever it took to stay?" Scourge explained as if speaking to a kit making Tigerclaw growl. "Why not direct this amusing anger toward teaching Tinypaw here."

Tinypaw looked up at he golden eyed cat the energy the dead cat gave off was frightening. "Fine, and I'll have Brokenstar help." He said in a gruff tone.

 

The sun was low in the sky when the brothers saw each other again at the fresh-kill pile each looking worn and sore. Both toms avoided eye contact, Fireheart because he knows what his brother is going to become and Tinypaw because his brother is avoiding him. Fireheart picked up a piece of prey and flees towards the warriors den leaving Tinypaw alone. 

The apprentice sighs as he slowly begins to continue to eat the small bird he had in front of him. Hawkeye strides pass as he carried a plump squirrel in his mouth, Tinypaw sits up calling out to the tom "Wha? Oh hey Tinypaw is something up?" He asks around the rodent "Its Fireheart, ever since he became a warrior it seems like he is avoiding me. Did I do something wrong or is there an unspoken rule about hanging around apprentices?" The small black tom asks lowering his ears.

Hawkeye gives him a weary look setting down his meal he struggles to come up with words that would comfort the small cat "I don't know about that last part but I do know that he has been acting odd. Maybe you could...I don't knoe speak to him or maybe talk to Whitestar about it." 

"Whitestar won't do anything he hates me." Tinypaw said digging at the dirt and rock. "I guess I'll just try talking to my brother...." Tinypaw says with a sigh as he gets up heading toward the den.  
Fireheart was licking the bones clean from a vole when he caught scent of his brother making him pause "What are you doing here? You're not a warrior." Fireheart hisses turning his back to the entrance.

"You don't think I know that. I came to talk to you...ever since you became a warrior YOU treat me like I am some half-clan cat." Tinypaw snaps. 

"We are half-clan. Half ShadowClan and half ThunderClan...and why's it bothering you that I am not hanging out with you anyway? I thought you liked being alone." Fireheart said flatly as he tried not to look at his sibling.

"I don't like being alone...what gave you that idea?" 

"When we were younger?"

"You left me behind! If I was ever alone it was by force. I couldn't keep up with you." Tinypaw snaps "I was always left at the nursery while you ripped and ran around the camp."

Fireheart rolls his eyes "Its not my fault."

"Yes it was!" Tinypaw growls his breathing quickening "You are my brother! You should've been more considerate of my condition." Tinypaw said as anger growl began to fill his voice.

"Well..." Fireheart said rolling over getting to his paws as he towers over his sibling getting muzzle to muzzle with him "If you wanted to be around me so much maybe you shouldn't have been born sick. Because what good is a cat that can't fight or hunt for the clan? All you're really good for is filling up a dogs belly." Fireheart said grinning causing his brother to look up at him with sorrow filled eyes.

Tinypaw shook his head as he shoves pass his brother roughly with a heavy heart. Tinypaw stops in the mouth of the den not facing his brother "You know, that story of the cat with a fiery orange pelt named Firestar...you may look like him and share his name...but you'll never be like him." Tinypaw snaps "Jakuta said he was a kind cat. A cat who wouldn't judge...it's funny I'm actually starting to think you might be Scourge." Tinypaw said as a odd cold tone over took his voice.

Fireheart heard his brother leave allowing him to let out a sigh of defeat as he hung his head and his tail droops "I'm sorry Tinypaw." He mumbles as he lowers his ears. He stayed quiet for a heartbeat before turning to the dark end of the den "I did it, you happy now? I think I just lost my brother and for what? What is the grand scheme and the outcome of this?" He snarls.

From the shadows Whitestar steps forward his green eyes narrowing "That's a need to know basis and YOU certainly don't need to know. Now if you wish to keep your rank I best advice you to stop asking me questions." Whitestar growls as he walks pass the orange tom.

Fireheart was scared but what he didn't know was the actions that Whitestar was planning was going to lead to history repeating itself.


	15. Tinypaw

"Oh come on what even is that!? I saw kits run faster than that." Snarls Tigerclaw as he runs up behind Tinypaw who is starting to stumble and breathe heavily. The smaller tom soon stops and coughs as he struggles to take in air.

He wheezes and gasps making Tigerclaw to roll his eyes as he approaches Scourge who is watching the whole ordeal unfold from his perch on a rock "You must be joking. This cat can't even run a long distance without a struggle. How can he possibly be you reborn?" Tigerclaw growls.

Yet Scourge laughs rolling onto his back staring at the other with an amused smirk "Tell me, have you no patience? The clans weren't built in a day." Scourge says as he rolls back over and leaps off the rock walking to his reincarnation "Tinypaw, tell me have you been sick all your life? Or is this something new?" Scourge asks.

Tinypaw wasn't sure if he was being genuinely concerned or just curious "All my life...it's why I can't be a warrior." He said between coughs as he walked to where Scourge was sitting and plucked coltsfoot as he began to chew it to a pulp to help with his breathing.

"I see." 

"Why?"

"No reason."

Tinypaw looks at him confused but said nothing more as he finished up the medicine and laid down. Though his time to relax was cut short when a shadow looms over him. He looks up and saw the matted form of Brokenstar the tom looks down at him "Pathetic. And you're supposed to be the new leader of BloodClan." He snaps making Tinypaw leap up to his paws. "I am? I didn't know that." He said excitement entering his voice.

"I do believe I mentioned that to you when I came to you in your dreams." Scourge said frowning. Tinypaw opens his mouth to say something but the call of his name stopped him. He looked at the evil cats who vanished into thin air like smoke. Tinypaw turned to the direction he was called and ran towards the voice. 

"Tinypaw, where are you?" Rabbitfoot calls out as she steps forward looking left and right. "H-Here I am Rabbitfoot." Tinypaw said panting "I was treating my breathing." He said which wasn't entirely a lie for he did chew some coltsfoot. He looked up at her his ice blue eyes flashing innocence "So what did you need me for?" He asks.

Rabbitfoot nods "I was looking for you for its about time I gave you your Medicine Cat name." She said proudly "You been working so hard that I can't help but feel that you're ready for the next step."   
"Wait, so Whitestar doesn't name medicine cats?" He asks confused.

Rabbitfoot shakes her head "Nope, it's done by me and it will be done by you too." She said proudly "Come now let's get to the moonpool."   
As Tinypaw follows Rabbitfoot he gives her a quizzical look "Wait, what will happen to you once I get my medicine cat name?" He asks which makes her laugh "I'll still be on duty. I won't quite until I'm on my last leg and even then I'll drag myself to my fellow clanmates. You see this clan will just have two medicine cats." She says "It's no different from now except you won't be a paw anymore." 

Once they enter the camp they run into Whitestar who looks rugged "Whitestar. Are you feeling well?" Rabbitfoot asks stepping forward pressing her muzzle against his pelt causing him to step back "I'm fine..." his green eyes fall on Tinypaw who quickly hides behind his mentor "Where are you two headed." His question came out as a demand for he had little to no patience for this moment "I was taking Tinypaw up to moonpool, it's about time I made him a official medicine cat." She said standing tall. 

Whitestar felt his whiskers twitch as he lets out a short laugh "I forgot I made him a medicine cat." He laughs again shaking his head "I suggest you get going..." He says watching as Rabbitfoot leads her apprentice away "The sooner her becomes an official medicine cat the soon I can stop fretting over this stupid prophecy...." He snarls heading towards his den.  
  
  
  
  
Outside the forest Tinypaw and Rabbitfoot walk at a steady pace for Rabbitfoot didn't want Tinypaw to struggle since the herbs that helps with his breathing and attacks are now scarce with it being lead-bare. "So what will my new name be?" Tinypaw asks excitedly as he looks up at her "I can't tell you that. It's a surprise for when we get there." She tells him with a glint of pride in her eyes making him frown in a kitlike manner. 

They soon reach the edge of the forest where the thunderpath cuts through the field like a black river. "Okay we gotta be careful here, monsters roam this path and they love the taste of cats and other animals." Rabbitfoot says.

"Don't worry Doveheart showed me and Fireheart how to cross this!" He says excitedly for he wanted to show his mentor what he knew. Inching closer he was a pawstep to close to the road when he turned his head "Watch, I'll cross this with no problem." Tinypaw said looking back at the other side of the road.

He steps closer and dashes forward.

Rabbitfoot looked to the left her ears twitching as her eyes widen, that same moment Tinypaw stopped half way "Wha? Why is the ground shaking?" He looked up and over to the left his own eyes widening when he saw the metallic face of a massive monster racing at him. He tried to run, he tried to move but he could only give Rabbitfoot one last look before everything around him darkens as pain filled his body.

Rabbitfoot watched in horror as she hid in the grass. The monster stopped moving suddenly as it's sides opened spitting up two twolegs. The she-twoleg snarls and growls at her mate as she briefly attacks him before kneeling down pulling off her pelt to cover up Tinypaw. She lifts him up as the tom-twolegs whimpers and mrrows trying to make peace. The two go back inside the monster and it roars to life racing down the road once more.

Rabbitfoot leaps out of the grass looking around for anymore monsters before going to where she last saw Tinypaw. Blood covered the ground along with bits of claw she looks up toward the sky as it slowly begins to rumble and darken. If she didn't have Tinypaw then there was no point in going to the moonpool right?

Hanging her head she makes the slow and painfully quiet trek back to camp. Her ears flat as she struggled to come up with what she could say to explain the absence of her apprentice. She suddenly stops realizing that she'd have to tell Doveheart her kit was taken by twolegs.

It was noon when Rabbitfoot returns and Hawkeye was the first to notice the lone cat who looked miserable. "Hey Rabbitfoot!" He said walking up to her but stops his cheery meow when he notices that she looks upset, this was odd for her because she was always so bright and positive "What's wrong? Hey where's Tinypaw, wasn't he with you?" 

Rabbitfoot looked up her eyes glistening as a sad expression shown on her face "Hawkeye, I did everything I could...but twolegs...twolegs took Tinypaw before we could reach the moonpool." She said her voice sorrowful.

She pressed her face into the crook of his neck as Hawkeye turns to the sound of approaching pawsteps. Doveheart stood motionless as she heard the conversation her tail lowers as do her ears "Tinypaw is...." she could feel her heart tighten but at the same time rage filled her. She dashed forward with her claws out as she attempted to attack the medicine cat. 

Claws met thick rough fur, Doveheart had scratched Hawkeye who stood long ways shielding Rabbitfoot who crouched frighten behind him "Hawkeye? Move out of the way!" Doveheart shouts her whiskers twitching madly "Rabbitfoot isn't the one to be angry at. She said she did all she could to save him. It's the twolegs that you should be angry at." He said boldly.

The snow white she-cat stood there shaking as she knew that they were right. 

From the leaders den Whitestar smirked Tinypaw was gone. That meant that the clan was safe. "Oh Rabbitfoot...you don't know how much this means to me." He said laughing as he turns to his nest.

"StarClan what can you possibly throw at me now?"


	16. Lost Faith

The world was a vast contrast of pale blue and various shades of gray as white wispy smoke thick as fog swirled about. At its center sat Whitestar his black pelt standing out against the bleak background. He sat motionless with his eyes closed and tail lightly twitching occasionally.

The background soon began to fill with dozens up in dozens of twinkling bright lights that resembles stars. The  _stars_ glitter faintly as if their light was dying but before they could putter out completely the lights twisted and wiggled forming nearly transparent cats with a faint hue of blue to them. The cats all sat around Whitestar each with a different expression on their face.

"So, what does your prophecy say now?" Whitestar said opening his eyes as he got to his paws facing the ancestral cats. 

"Our words haven't changed. If anything you brought the end to the clans much faster than we predicted." Bluestar said her voice full of anger for she knew that the path this leader was taking was somewhat similar to hers. "Look we don't approve of how you're handling this Whitestar." Crookedstar said getting to the point "We could have told you how to prevent this if you would've came to us." He adds.

Whitestar rolls his eyes "Right, if you all knew how to handle this then why didn't you tell me that same day?" He snaps his hackles rising in anger. "We can't always give the answers right away. We wanted to see if you could handle this on your own dear Whitestar." Spottedleaf said as she steps forward. 

"Well wasn't it obvious to you all that I was failing? Or were you all to busy with your heads in the clouds." Whitestar snaps his emerald eyes narrowing "You watch your tongue! This isn't our doing. May I remind you that you are more than welcome to come to us if you need help? And second you are the one to blame, you belittled the young cat and you  constantly made him feel less than. By not making him feel as if he mattered in the clan. You sealed your own clans impending doom." Runningnose said as began circling the living tom. 

Whitestar rolls his eyes "Just tell me if this changed anything, the little weasel is out of the clan and with twolegs now. There's no way he's coming back, and Rabbitfoot verified that." He said growing impatient. "You have so much to learn..." the laughing voice of Ravenpaw came ringing out "Whitestar, I was born in the clan up to the point Firestar came and then I lived in a barn of a twoleg, believe it or not clan cats know their way back home if they're displaced." The loner said "Though I must warn you, you should've been nicer to him." 

Whitestar let's out a barking laugh "Me? Nicer? Wasn't I being nice by letting him live in the clan? Oh you all are killing me..." He said placing his paw over his ear "I honestly feel like you all are dumber than a pack of dogs." 

All the ancient cats looked at one another as their forms started to fade "You don't mean that do you?" The voice belonged to Whitestar but he wasn't the one who spoke, at least not his living form. The white ear tipped cat looks to the left only to see his younger self, it was the first life he lost. His younger self looked hurt almost frighten "Tell me you don't mean that...you can't honestly start losing faith in us Whitestar."

Whitestar says nothing as he turns away shaking his head "Well...we can see that it's clear. The leader of ThunderClan has lost faith in us." Hollyleaf said looking down her eyes full of hurt. 

The world soon fades to black with blotches of bright colorful shapes, Whitestar opens his eyes as he lays staring at the den wall. He sighs as he feels like a heavy weight had been lifted off him. 

Stepping out into the main camp he was met with the clan surrounding his den each looking worried "What are you all doing?" He snarls angrily "Whitestar, we heard about Tinypaw from Doveheart." Graytail says his eyes holding concern however the pressure that was lifted off the leader returned just by hearing the name of the tom he thought he didn't have to worry about anymore.

With the returning pressure a tremendous amount of anger filled him as his breathing began to become laboured the tom saw red as Graytail stepped forward calling his name. But all the sound soon fades and he was left with ringing in his ears, the seconds that followed he didn't see happen for it happen to fast.

He drew out his claws and with a quick swipe of his paw he saw a splash of red as the rest of the clan leaps back horrified.

Graytail stood for a heartbeat or two longer before dropping like a ragdoll. The leader looks down as the blood pools beneath the limp warrior and Shortheart stares at his sibling horrified "If any of you asks about that runt ONE more time I'll lay waste to you too."   
The clan was silent except for Doveheart who spoke out "Isn't it against the warrior code to kill fellow clan mates? What is StarClan going to think?" 

Whitestar narrows his eyes rage still fuels him as he suddenly lunges at the snow white she-cat with the means to slay her as he raises both paws up, only to bring them down quickly. 

The clan gasps in unison, much to Whitestar's surprise he expected to hear the she-cat scream in agony but he was met with silence. "You really know how to take a beating don't you Silentwhisker?"

The mentioned tom stood in front of the Doveheart, both of this eyes slashed with blood racing from the wounds. He shook violently but his back was arched as his lips drew up into a silent snarl. Whitestar looks at him "You know I can easily kill you."

"Please don't!" Froglegs shouts "Please, don't kill him...or anyone else. We won't mention you know who. In fact he's dead to us....right?" Froglegs lies frantically as he faces his clan mates winking so Whitestar wouldn't see. This earns meows in agreement whatever it took to keep the others alive they would do it.

Whitestar nods moving from the two cats "Good. That reminds me...as of today..." He says racing up to SkyClans Nest "We will disown the Warrior Code. I could care less if you all hunt and leave it in the fresh-kill pile but from this day on all cats fend for themselves." This made the clan look at one another in distress "Second we no longer look to StarClan for anything!" He snaps "They shown us that they can't be reliable. They are the reason why we are suffering...they are the reason you know who isn't here today." He says leaning over the edge of the nest "And any cat seen looking to StarClan I will have Hawkeye kill them." He said grinning madly however Hawkeye looked frighten "Whitestar...what happen to you?" He asks confused "Ever since the story Jakuta shared with us you been acting odd..." He said breathlessly. 

Whitestar said nothing as he leaps off the nest and heads back to his nest trampling the body of Graytail in the process.

When the clan was left alone Shortheart races to his brothers side nuzzling the corpse "Graytail...it's not fair." He said weakly. Rabbitfoot races to Silentwhisker touching his shoulder with her tail "Come, let's get your eyes cleaned up...I hope you're not blind...StarClan knows what will happen to you if Whitestar becomes furious again."

Silentwhisker smirks as he limps away feeling exhausted from the confrontation.

Doveheart sat with Froglegs who tried to comfort her "I don't know what happen...I don't know why any of this is happening...what did I do wrong?" She said weakly. 

"It's not you Doveheart. It's me and my brother's doing." Fireheart says boldly. This earns him a confused look from both older cats "I'll explain, but not here...follow me...Whitestar is too unstable for me to share out loud."  
  
  
_"Whitestar! Whitestar!" The tiny meow of Tinykit rang out to the leader as he walked through the clan, he didn't bother to ask who it was for he knew the wispy voice belonged to the kit who resembles Scourge. "Whitestar, please slow down! I want to ask you something." The wheezing soon begins and he growls suddenly turning on the kit "I'm busy go bother Froglegs, Hawkeye, Rabbitfoot, heck go bother the fish just leave me alone." The leader snaps at the kit making Tinykit lower his ears as he stares up with big sad eyes before slowly walking away with his tail tucked under him._

 _Tinykit sat at the edge of the nursery by himself quietly poking at ball of fluff that blew in. He looked out in the distance only to see Whitestar talking to Firekit who seemed to be bouncing all around the leader who only nods and laughs at the kit. This made Tinykit sigh miserably for he didn't understand what Firekit was doing correctly that he wasn't._  
_However the kit wasn't alone for long because Silentwhisker passed by along with Graytail "Tinykit what are you doing over here?" Graytail asks curiously as his head tilts to the left "I'm not in the mood to play...Whitestar got mad at me and I didn't do anything._ _Yet he is super friendly with my brother." Graytail looked at Silentwhisker who was already curled up behind the kit "You want me and Silentwhisker to play with you? We have the day off...and it's been awhile since I played a game." Graytail said feeling ashamed. "What about you Silentwhisker?" The quiet tom nods his head "Well it's settled, let's all play together." Graytail says excitedly unaware of the glare that Whitestar was giving them._


	17. Brutus

_Where am I?  
_

_Why does my leg feel so stiff? And why does my claws feel so heavy, why won't they go back in?"  
_

_I hurt so much. Doveheart! Doveheart! I'm so scared and I hurt.  
_

_Help me...._

Tinypaw shifts uncomfortably as he struggles to find a comfortable position, but the agony he was currently in woke him up. He blinks against the harsh artificial light trying to get his eyes used to the lights. And once they adjust they widen in absolute horror.

He saw funny colored climbing objects and plants growing indoors. A little ways off he saw twolegs they were sitting close to a window garbling about what the small cat didn't know. He knew his worse nightmare was coming true he was trapped inside a twoleg den! The smell of twolegs was strong and near nauseating. He looks around himself, he laid on a large square yellow and red nest which was very comfortable (though he wouldn't admit it) but he missed his old nest, he missed his clanmates.

He tried turning his head but it pops and it feels sore and stiff. 

He tries to stand up but his muscles refused to lift him up causing him to lower his head in defeat. He knew that he stuck and there was no escaping this he just hopes that the twolegs are nothing like the scary stories.

He closed his eyes sighing miserably when the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise. He looked up only to see glowing eyes in the darkest part of the twoleg den which he hadn't expected to see causing him to gasp. He couldn't freak out he didn't want his breathing to bring the twolegs over.

So he decided to play dead.

He rolled his eyes up to top of his head and fell limp into the soft nest not moving. He wasn't sure how long he laid still but when dared himself to look up it was gone.

That wasn't the only other time he saw the glowing eyes creature, it appeared two other times and each time it would fill him with a sense of dread.   
  
  
  
One morning, the she-twoleg approached Tinypaw with a red bowl of kittypet food she waved it in front him making him scrunch up his nose at the smell. The strong dirty earthy smell was enough to make him gag at the stench. He opens his mouth to cough to help the tingle in his throat clear, yet he felt something dry and rough hit his tongue. Instinctively he closed his mouth biting into whatever was placed in his mouth. His tongue was assaulted with the most blandness of flavors making him choke as he struggled to swallow the dry pieces. 

Oddly enough doing this made the she-twoleg extremely happy for she began to howl out in absolute excitement. She shoved another piece of dry food in his face which Tinypaw ate reluctantly, it's not like he wanted it because if he could he would've hunted a mouse but he couldn't walk let alone move, and he was so hungry.

Tinypaw chewed the piece miserably as he looked back toward the darkness of the twoleg home, his eyes widen in horror when the horrible glowing eyes creature was back there. He looked at the twoleg as if hoping that they would notice the creature but they clearly weren't reliable. 

Tinypaw shuddered horribly as he looked away hoping the awful thing would go away fast.  
  
  
That night Tinypaw was awoken to the feeling of being watched. He looked up and around himself not sure exactly from where the feeling was coming from. That is until he looked in the direction of the stairs the same place that the eyes were usually and much to his horror the eyes were back.

The dark room which glowed with a soft blue hue only made the eyes twice as scary. He struggled to speak as his mouth opens but at the same time no sound escapes him. Tinypaw was stuck trapped with this glowing eyed monster. The creature suddenly began to move, and it was advancing toward the young apprentice.

Tinypaw was scared his hackles rose as his breathing begins to quicken he lowers his head closing his eyes shut. Nothing happens for a moment but he feel the presence of the other, he could feel the other hovering over him. Suddenly he felt nudge as if he were being poked followed by a moist nose in his face making him sputter and cough as he opens his eyes. 

He was met with a blue fawn dog with a narrow  _wedge_ shaped head and blue green almond shaped eyes. In its jaws were a plump mouse which made Tinypaw's stomach rumble aggressively. The small cat narrows his eyes at the dog for he thought that it was there just to tease him that is until it sat the mouse down in front of the medicine cat apprentice.

"What? You're giving it to me?" He asked confused "Why would a dog help a cat?" He asks not understanding what the dog is hoping to get out of this. 

"Yes." The dog said "I'm helping you because I'm jealous." It finished, but based on the voice Tinypaw assumed it was male.  
"Jealous? Why are you jealous you can walk." Tinypaw said still horribly confused. The dog shook his "No no, you took my she-longpaw. The she-longpaw, likes you a lot more than me right about now and I need you to go away." The dog said with a smile. 

"What? Longpaw? You mean that twoleg? That twoleg likes me!? That's disgusting!" Tinypaw said.

"Not to dogs, if she-longpaw and or he-longpaw likes you, that means you get to be warm and you won't have to go hungry. Dogs don't mind it so, unlike sharpclaws who tend to tarnish easy work by being lazy." He said.

Tinypaw looks confused "Sharpclaws? Who's that?" He asks curiously For he expected it to be a warrior or a loner. Yet the dog pokes him with his paw "You're a sharpclaw." The dog says "No, my name is...wait." Tinypaw glares once he put two and two together "Tarnish? Lazy?" He was furious "I have you know that we cats are not lazy! We work just as much if not more than a dumb a dog like you! Stupid!" He spat. But the dog slowly shook his head "When I mention lazy sharpclaws I mean the ones that share longpaw houses. I heard of sharpclaws like you. Bark on the town is that your kind are forest folk and like it that way. Independent you are with your own functional rules, your no different than wild dogs." 

Tinypaw looked away not liking that he and a dog had something in common. Tinypaw looked at the prey and then up at the dog who yawns "Its fresh, I know how to hunt." The dog said, Tinypaw was hesitant but he was more hungry than anything and was thankful to have food.

He bites into the small creature and begins to eat "So what is your name?" The dog asks curiously "I'm Tinypaw...I live in the forest clan called ThunderClan." He said his voice held no shred of pride. It actually held anger if he was being honest with himself he looks up at the dog "What about you?" He asks wanting to move off himself.  
"I'm called Brutus, I'm a fierce-dog." He said, his voice held longing "I wish I could get out of here...I want to live outside and do something worth while." He said sadly.

"Tsk. You and me both...." Tinypaw said still unable to believe he has something in common with this dog. 

"I don't get it why can't you Tinypaw?" Brutus asks looking confused "You are in the forest you have the ability to do anything." Hearing this made the small cat feel better slightly "Its because I'm not fit enough...I can't run or jump...I can't can't even walk a certain distance without triggering my heavy breathing. I don't know why I have this illness but it cost me being a warrior. My leader said I was a liability and I was better off crow-food."

Brutus listens quietly before speaking up "I know the feeling my litter was seven pups, my brother's and sisters all bigger than me and stronger. I was the smallest and weakest. I struggled to live amongst them and it was hard for none of them believed I had what it took to live nor what it took to be adopted." Brutus says looking down angrily.  
"But that is why you must prove to the other sharpclaws of your clan...pack...whatever that you are just like them if not better." 

Tinypaw swallowed pass a lump in his throat as he struggles to get to paws his body still aching and sore but Brutus gently pressed him back into the soft nest "Rest, the soft-hide will make you heal faster." He said laying next to the pet bed. Tinypaw lowers himself, despite having talked to the dog he still couldn't trust him. 

 

Sharp tapping to his face causes Tinypaw to open his eyes looking around. He saw a massive a tom with a scarred muzzle and torn ear "Tigerclaw?" He asks sounding surprised "What are you doing here?" He says whispering as to not wake up the dog.

"Why are you whispering? The beast can't hear us...." Tigerclaw said flatly "Besides I'm here because I'm going to pass on a helpful gift to you." Tinypaw looks confused "A gift? What kind?" 

Tigerclaw says nothing as he simply looks at the dog before them "I guess I shouldn't say gift. For its more like a tip." He paces around the dog "Ah, this is a Fierce-dog...a unique type of dog." 

There was that term again hearing it come out of Tigerclaw only made him angry "Okay what's a fierce-dog?" He said impatiently which Tigerclaw only flicks his tail "Well Tigerclaw?" He growls.

"It's a dog who is created to kill, twolegs teach them to fight till death and they tend to be extremely violent. You can tell by the size of their teeth and body structure. This particular one even twolegs fear for they are known for a certain reputation." Tigerclaw said sounding impressed "You know how to pick them don't you Tinypaw."   
Tinypaw said nothing as he watched the aggressive cat look over the dog "My tip for you is to befriend this beast. You see dogs are stupid mindless beasts that follow the orders of anything with legs." Tigerclaw said harshly.

However Brutus wasn't like that...as far as Tinypaw could tell but he didn't defend the dog. "You see once you have this dog wrapped around your claw slaying ThunderClan will be easier than oh I don't known convincing a certain tom that you aren't dangerous."

Tinypaw looks over at Brutus, his size was twice of that of a cats, and when he flashed his fangs they looked strong enough to snap bone and his claws could stun with one hit if not kill. Tinypaw knew that he needs a strong ally to help him with the prophecy and StarClan practically dropped him in front of it.

"Don't worry, I know how to get this dog to follow me." He said smiling. 

"That's right...but let's make this a bit more fun why don't we?" Tigerclaw touched his muzzle to Tinypaw's forehead which sent his body into a fit of tingles as he could feel his ears heating up. Tigerclaw steps back "We expect you to destroy the clans very soon." Tigerclaw snaps as the world around Tinypaw fades.

When he awoke the following morning he saw Brutus laying down next his nest causing Tinypaw to look over at him "Brutus was it?" Hearing his name Brutus looks up and over at the small cat "Yea, that's me. You're Tinypaw." He said lifting his head feeling proud he recalled the name. "Yea, can I go outside? I wanna have some fresh air." Tinypaw said his soft voice naturally cloaking his intentions. Brutus nods as he got to his paws he leans over the cat and Tinypaw braces for the painful bite that was bound to come. However he only felt himself lightly lifted and the heavy feeling of his paws being weighed down. He didn't feel pain at all coming from his back or neck.

He opens his eyes and he could see that he was moving but was he really being treated gently by a ferocious dog? Before he knew it he was sitting outside on a huge flat rock. He looks up at Brutus "Were you carrying me?" He asks puzzled.

The other nods "Why do you ask?" He asks curiously yet the question made Tinypaw feel his ears burn "Well to be honest, I heard stories of your dog rank and I was told you are made to kill." The expression on Brutus's face was that of pure hurt. He stood up with his back to the broken cat. 

"Ha, guess I'm a let down...this fierce-dog isn't fierce...we aren't all the same. To be honest we aren't like that at all. We aren't born wanting to kill." Brutus said sounding hurt "I don't want to hurt anyone...I don't want to see blood on anyone...I don't enjoy the feeling that we are born with. That aggression...that pain." He said shaking. 

Tinypaw looks down feeling a bit ashamed "I didn't know that all Fierce-Dogs were different." He admits making Brutus shake his head "Its something you get used to. But my kind will always be hated." He said quietly. Tinypaw looked away  not sure what to say or do for the other "Well, I know how you feel." He said "My leader...He is hateful towards me because I'm supposed to be to reborn Scourge." Tinypaw said with what he could only assume was pride in his voice but he felt foolish for sharing that with a dog, he was sure he thought him to be mad. 

"Scourge? The Scourge?" Brutus said sounding shocked. Tinypaw nods

"Yeah you know him?" 

"I never knew him but my great great grandfather did he shared stories of a sharpclaw with fur black as night with a paw of snow and eyes like dangerous waters. He said that the sharpclaw was equal to that of us Fierce-Dogs." Brutus said "It's nice to meet you reborn Scourge...or should I call you Tinypaw still?" He asks confused.  
Tinypaw shook his head "I still prefer Tinypaw...I don't know if I can handle that name yet...it has such a heavy background to it that wearing it as my own name makes me scared." 

Brutus opens his mouth to speak but was cut off by the noisy garble of twoleg speak. The she-twoleg knelt down to pet Brutus who look thoroughly happy to be rubbed and when she went for Tinypaw he froze up his breathing becoming frantic he could feel the wheezing coming but the twoleg rubbed him him under his chin gently scratching him. He calmed as purrs soon escaped him making the twoleg howl with happiness.

Brutus smirks as he nods "You know making that noise makes the longpaws happy, they love doing things to make animals make the happy noises." He said. "Longpaws tend to only do things that make us happy." He adds.  
  
  
Meanwhile back at ThunderClan, Whitestar lays in his nest his mind swarming with memories still.  
  
_"Okay, what is the first thing you must remember when it comes to hunting? Firepaw? Tinypaw? Oh Firepaw?" Hawkeye says as he is training both apprentices since Rabbitfoot was busy that day and Froglegs was on a mission._

_The fiery orange tom looked thoughtful before saying "Skill?" He asks unsure. Froglegs shook his head "Nope, Tinypaw you give it a shot." This made the small tom flick his tail "Stay hidden and quiet?" He asks sounding a tad more confident. "Right! You want to make sure that the prey don't see you or hear you."_

_Firepaw gave his brother a look before saying "That doesn't make since...why do we have to hide from rabbits and mice? They can't see us their too small."_

_"Well, think of it like this. You are small right? So if you were living out with the lions and tigers you wouldn't see them in the grass right no matter how you stood. That's because?" Hawkeye said pausing for them to answer._

_"Because of their stealth?" Tinypaw said enthusiastically making Firepaw glare "Right again." Hawkeye said proudly. Hearing this made Tinypaw sit up straighter feeling proud for once. "Yeah well I'm going to show you that you just need speed to out smart a dumb rabbit!" Firepaw said._

_"Okay well we can't hunt here, there isn't any prey. Let's go to the green-spot and we'll test your logic out there."_

_When the cats reached the green-spot Hawkeye turned them loose "I want each of you to catch at least two pieces of prey. I don't care what it is." He said "Ready...go!"" He shouts sending them off to hunt._   
_Firepaw dashed off racing madly towards the trees yowling out._

_Tinypaw shook as he lowers himself to the ground moving forward with slow movements that slowly pick up speed. He glances around pausing for a moment he took a deep breath tasting the air for he smells a rabbit._

_Closer and closer he inches forward and through the blades he could the fur of a rabbit. He felt his heart racing he could almost feel the fur in his mouth, he crouched low to ground and sprung up._

_At the same time he felt a sharp pain surge through his left side as the impact of something heavy collide with him. Tinypaw hit the ground with whatever it was that hit him land on top of him. He looks over his shoulder and saw his brother "F-Firepaw!? What the-? You mouse-brain!" He snaps but the orange tom only scrambled off him "Get back here!"_

_Tinypaw got to his paws angry, he was so close to catching the rabbit but Firepaw ruins it. He knew he had to catch the rabbit and he wasn't going to let his brother have it. Tinypaw threw himself forward his paws smashing against the grass as he picked up speed._

_He could see his brother darting left to right and around the trees. His erratic movement like the rabbits. Tinypaw glanced left and right before he spotted the hole that the rabbit was so desperately trying to get to._

_Tinypaw dashed toward the rabbit-hole as his speed started to slow his breath becoming harder to control and stabilize._

_Tinypaw reached the hole and darts inside waiting, above him he could the shouts of his brother and the light hops of the rabbit. Seconds later the rabbit enters the hole when he didn't hear paw stomps of his brother._

_The rabbit wiggles close to him but when their pelts brush against one another the smaller animal jumps up and right out of the hole with Tinypaw after it seconds later. The small cat quickly zips around the rabbit making it scamper and rollover with its belly exposed._

_Tinypaw dashed toward it but as soon as he reached it the rabbit flips over hopping up and near over the cat but Tinypaw was on it seconds later. His eyes flashing a bright blue as his claws on his white paw grow thick and sharp like dog claws. His claws slash the rabbits belly dying his white paw red. As the animal falls dead to the ground._  
 _He stands over it his eyes wide with horror at the realization at what he has done._  
  
_Hawkeye and Firepaw watch in shock, Whitestar watches from behind the trees his face showing absolute disgust._


End file.
